Cute Toot House
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena forms a new heroic club called the Cute Toot House with Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, Jigglypuff, Pit, Ness, Lucario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Tiny Kong, Mario, Fox McCloud, and Princess Zelda to combat the edgy Hot Topic Krew. Of course, you can expect other clubs, love, justice, kittens, adorable quips, stupidity, and Palutena farts! But their world is at stake, too...
1. Chapter 1

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is a spin off of an insane idea from Tumblr. So thank the person who started the whole Hot Topic Krew thing in the first place for this masterpiece of shit.

* * *

><p>Lady Palutena, Princess Zelda, Silver The Hedgehog, and Mario were all gathered together in Palutena's room as the green haired goddess lifted up her left leg and let out a cute little poot, signifying the start of the meeting as the other three members just shook their heads. There were more members of the Cute Toot House, and more to join or come back, but for now, we focus primarily on these four...<p>

"Must you always fart, Pal?" Zelda remarked as she placed her hands on her hips, getting sick of the gassy Goddess of Light's antics.

Palutena nodded as she lowered her leg, moving her hands around. "Yes! It's an awesome thing to do, and more importantly, it's the reason why the Cute Toot House has its name!" She then farted again, her toot being as high pitched as the previous gas blast.

Mario was munching on some french fries he got from McDonald's, blinking as he looked up at Palutena. "So, what's the score Flatutena? What are we to do?"

"This is a meeting... that we need to steal the hot pockets from the Hot Topic Krew!" Palutena stated as she slammed her right fist on the table. "Those emo jerks are doing it for free! They're like janitors on an anonymous image board!"

"That's... quite insulting." Silver commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "And just how are we gonna do it?"

Palutena smirked as she farted again, this time her flatulent outburst being deep pitched and brassy, with the other three members looking at each other in dismay.

* * *

><p>Later, at night, in the Smash Mansion was Lucina carrying a couple of Hot Pockets. She whistled as she heard some twigs being broken, turning her head as she was quite confused.<p>

"Huh?" Lucina remarked as she couldn't pull out her sword, due to having the Hot Pockets in wooden crates. "Who is there?"

Lucina was then froze by Silver's psychic power, with Zelda using her magic to shoot a fireball at the Hot Pockets, causing them to explode. Mario then opened the window nearby and grabbed Lucina, spinning her around and chucking her out, with Palutena appearing in the hallway as she smiled, clapping the three members.

"Well coordinated, guys!" Palutena congratulated as she murmured, folding her arms together. "Although I wish I got into the action..."

"What do you mean you wish you got into the action?" Silver gawked, moving his arms around. "You're the one who suggested we do this! You're the one who suggested the club in the first place!"

"Yeah!" Zelda and Mario stated in unison.

Palutena was going to comment when she turned around, to see Mewtwo floating there, quite enraged.

"What the hell did you fuckers do to our Hot Pockets?" Mewtwo stated as he grabbed all four members with his psychic power.

"We're in trouble." Palutena gulped as she couldn't use her powers to break through Mewtwo's psychic.

"No shit." Zelda bluntly stated as they were then all trapped in a small metal cage together, with Mewtwo dragging the cage into the pool room and chucking it into the middle of the largest pool, heading out.

"It couldn't get worse..." Mario mumbled as he could barely move, his face being right under Palutena's butt.

Palutena farted. A rotten smelling, brassy one. And to make matters worse, the crate began filling up with water. No doubt about it that the Cute Toot House members would get their revenge on the Hot Topic Krew... after they got revived from losing a life.

"Video game logic, you gotta love it!" Beetlejuice stated as he was there for no reason, having a martini as he was in his regular clothes in the hot tub, enjoying himself as he pretended to be a Mii as a way to sneak into Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

><p>"Hot Topic Krew?" Toadette gasped as she was at the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square, chatting with Jigglypuff, who dropped by to get a pizza.<p>

"Yeah. Those jerks are so edgy, they like being emo, they're obsessed with hot topic, and they wanna kill everyone, just like how Dark Pit killed Master Hand!" Jigglypuff stated as she twirled around, shrugging. "But don't worry. I heard some cool gals are taking care of them."

"Oh, really?" Toadette stated as she leaned forward. "Who is it?"

Jigglypuff smirked as she motioned her short, stubby right hand to Toadette. "Well, it's called the-"

"**TOADETTE, GET YOUR ADORABLE ASS BACK IN THE KITCHEN!**" vector The Crocodile angrily yelled as his head emerged from the cash register nearby.

"EEP!" Toadette cried as she nearly wet herself, going back into the kitchen to work on various pizzas, with Jigglypuff sighing as she decided to leave.

_Foreshadow, to say the least..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm, these tacos taste a bit stale," Pit remarked as he, Ness, Lana, and Jigglypuff were all at Waluigi's Taco Stand in Seaside Hill.

"Have you ever made tacos, angel boy?" Teased Jigglypuff as they were all sitting at a wooden table, with Lana and Ness laughing alongside Jigglypuff as Pit sighed.

Toadette hummed as she was coming over to the taco stand to greet Waluigi, when she spotted Pit and the gang, rushing over to them. "Oh hey guys! I heard about this weird Hot Topic Krew thing while I was working in Sonic Adventure's Station Square. You guys are up keeping peace, right?"

"We totally are!" Lana burped as she raised grape soda in the air, drinking it down as she belched loudly, giggling.

"Yeah! We fight for love, justice, and kittens!" Ness proclaimed as he grabbed a nearby stray orange cat and hugged it, with the cat scratching him in the face several times and then running away.

"Wa ha ha!" Laughed Waluigi as he eyed the entire thing, munching away on his self made tacos while counting his money.

"Ooh, sounds cool!" Toadette squealed as she clapped her hands together, "Can I join?"

Everyone gave each other glances as they turned back to Toadette.

"Well... you might have to consult with Lady Palutena..." Pit stated as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand.

"Can do!" Toadette stated as she pulled out a pink cellphone from within her pink mushroom cap, dialing up Palutena as the others exchanged glances with each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the mall that Yoshi took over, Palutena and Silver watched as Shadow The Hedgehog and Wolf O' Donnell were taking several guitars into one of the dark alleyways in between the various stores.<p>

"Looks like they're gonna hold a punk rock band." Palutena stated as she pounded her right fist together, a look of determination on her face.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get it?" Silver remarked as he was thinking of terrible predicaments to him and Silver.

Suddenly, Palutena felt a vibration in her butt, farting out her green cellphone, with it being brassy. Silver looked on in disgust as he was shocked as to why such a beautiful goddess like Palutena would keep anything in her rear end, but lo and behold, she didn't care as she answered it.

"Hello, this is Lady Palutena of the Cute Toot House!" Palutena greeted as she released a squeaky fart that echoed, causing Silver to push her further into the jacket store as Wolf and Shadow paused, wondering what was the commotion.

"Huh? It sounded like a toot..." Wolf remarked as he squinted his eyes, suspicious. "A cute toot..."

"Oh come on, Wolf. It could be that dumb Peach clone nobody likes." Shadow pinpointed out as he tried to calm Wolf down.

Wolf sighed as he folded his arms. "Who, that dumb Disney ripoff from space? Probably..." He shrugged as he kept on carrying the boxes containing guitars with Shadow.

"Oh god, that was close..." Silver whimpered as he was sweating nervously, turning to Palutena and glaring at her angrily as he shook his arms. "Be glad that Rosalina is the scapegoat for everything we do!"

"It's not like anyone here actually likes her. Well, except Peach and Meta Knight. But she's an idiot and he's creepy as fuck." Palutena stated to Silver as she returned to her phone call. "Sorry about that, Toadette. So you wanna join the cutest, gassiest club in the world?"

"Darn tooting!" Toadette farted over the phone, her flatulence being high pitched and cute.

"Well then, welcome aboard Toadette! Come to my room in the mansion somewhere around ten PM!" Palutena finished as she hung up, smiling as she turned to Silver, placing her hands on the hedgehog's shoulders. "Great news, Silver! We got a new member!"

"Great, as if we needed more friggin' members." Silver sighed as he faced Palutena, placing a mexican sombrero on his head that he had hiding in his silver colored quills. "Don't you think we're going a bit to far in this? Plus, how are Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and R.O.B. gonna react when they know that me and Toadette are on this team?"

"Oh posh, mah boi! I'm sure they'll understand!" Palutena laughed as she twirled around, taking a bow. "Plus, we're heroes! We can do this and take it to those emo idiots at the Hot Topic Krew!"

Palutena's speech didn't last long, as both Wolf and Shadow blasted her and Silver down to the ground with their Super Scopes, the two looking at each other.

"Should we blast them to smithereens?" Wolf asked as he faced Shadow.

Shadow smirked as he shook his head. "No. I got a better idea."

* * *

><p>Back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion in Earthbound's Onett at night, Mario was eating some Kentucky Fried Chicken with Ike in the male lounge, with both of the chicken loving male Smashers looking at the television screen, to see Palutena and Silver running from the GUN Truck in City Escape.<p>

"Oh for fuck sake." Mario cursed as he slammed his right fist on the table, shaking his head. "Not again."

"Does this always happen?" Ike asked curiously. The glare he received from Mario answered his question, causing the mercenary to continue eating the crispy chicken.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys, great news!" Pit stated as he ran into the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square, getting the attention of everyone. "We managed to revive Lucario and Sonic!'

As if on cue, Lucario and Sonic The Hedgehog walked in, both of them having ice packs on their heads.

"Urgh... those jerks at the Hot Topic Krew will pay..." Sonic groaned as he stuck his tongue out in dismay.

"I will personally make Mewtwo's life a living hell." Lucario stated as he tried his best to keep his calm. "I'm going to make it so that Mewtwo's life will be a living hell."

"Good luck with that." Lady Palutena stated as she let out a cute toot to signify the reuniting of the Cute Toot House.

"Hey! Keep those farts of yours under control, you gassy green goddess!" Vector The Crocodile stated as he appeared in front of the table that the members of the Cute Toot House were sitting at.

"Or what?" Lana asked as she was moving her hips sideways, humming merrily while drinking grape soda, burping afterwards and giggling.

Vector grabbed Ness and wrapped him in pizza dough, then spun him in the opposite direction, making the PSI powered boy dizzy as he fell flat on his face, groaning as he had anime swirls in place of his eyes.

"Or I'll do that to ya!" Vector stated as he snapped his fingers, bobbing his head back and forth as he returned to his office.  
>Everyone blinked as they glanced at each other, murmuring.<p>

"Seems like things around here... are more off than I thought." Zelda commented as she rubbed her chin.

Palutena snapped her fingers as she pointed at Shadow, who was a frequent customer of this Pizza Hut as Silver handed Shadow his requested black olives and pepperoni pizza that was shaped like Shadow's face. Shadow then pointed a rifle at Silver, making the psychic powered silver hedgehog back away as Shadow enjoyed his pizza in peace.

"Damn that emo jerk." Silver sighed as he decided to take his break, joining the Cute Toot House as he folded his arms. "He always does this to me."

"Don't worry, you're among friends!" Toadette stated as she gave the Cute Toot House all of their pizzas, also sitting down with them as she had her own pizza, which was not only mushroom topped, but was also in the shape of her head.

"I'm still-a surprised-a that you managed-a to get a job-a here," Mario remarked as he faced Toadette, who was scarfing down her pizza as he shrugged, enjoying his pizza, which was also mushroom topped, but had bits of bacon on it.

The other members of the Cute Toot House all nodded in agreement as they enjoyed their pizzas and chatted amongst each other, with Shadow pulling out a cellphone, dialing it to call Dark Pit.

"Hey. Those cute tooting freaks are here, at the Pizza Hut I always go to, right now." Shadow stated deliberately as he tried to shield himself from their view. "I suggest a raid a night."

"If you dare plan a raid, you better pay for it." Vector stated as he grabbed Shadow by the throat, to the point of where he could break apart the black hedgehog's neck. "I haven't built this Pizza Hut to its greatness, only for your idiot club to ruin it."

Shadow was gacking and gawking as this got everyone's attention, with Palutena smirking while Zelda and Mario were chuckling. Silver felt a bit happier seeing this, glad to see Vector willing to defend the Pizza Hut against a potential attack from the Hot Topic Krew.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much was going on in the mall that Yoshi had took over. Lady Palutena entered the office's bathroom as she spotted Yoshi in a stall, laughing. Palutena opened the door, to see the green dinosaur watching NintendoCapriSun on his green laptop with several packages of capri sun on the side.

"Hey Yoshi. Are you really feeling that toilet? Ha ha!" Palutena laughed as she placed her hands on her knees.

Yoshi paused the video he was watching as he glanced up at Palutena. "What's it to ya, gassy green goddess? And why are you in here, anyway?"

Palutena farted a brassy poot as she opened her eyes, her smile getting bigger. "Because I'm here to 'bake brownies', if you know what I mean."

"Ya know, IN THE BATHROOM!" Yoshi exclaimed as he sipped his capri sun, placing it back down as he glanced at Palutena. "Just try not to stink up the bathroom. I got several tales of you stinking it up from Pit, Mario, and Zelda."

"Oh come now, my farts may be powerful like me, but they don't stink." Palutena remarked as she patted her big butt, letting out another thunderous fart that echoed within the entire bathroom.

"Come on! I'm trying to enjoy my show here!" Yoshi snapped as he glared at Palutena, shutting close his stall door.

Palutena sighed as she shrugged, heading to the farthest stall on the right as she went to 'drop her luggage'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the office within the mall were Silver and Lana, who were watching a pissed off Dark Pit chasing Male Robin, who stole Dark Pit's underwear.<p>

"Wow! I never knew that Pit's edgy twin brother liked Amy Rose enough to wear panties of her!" Lana admitted as she burped quietly, sipping some grape soda as she turned to Silver. "I guess that Chrom fella has some competition!"

"Lana, please! We're trying not to get caught!" Silver stated in response as he sighed, placing his left hand on his head as he gulped. "I hope the others are doing better than us..."

* * *

><p>Toadette's stomach growled as she sighed, being held on a chain alongside Ness as they were in an abandoned Chuck E' Cheese restaurant at the mall, being held hostage by Lucina and Luigi. The Chuck E' Cheese was renovated by the Hot Topic Krew into their warehouse for all the tools and gadgets that they hijacked.<p>

"Can't you guys let us go? I'm so hungry..." Toadette whimpered above her stomach grumling.

"Yeah, well I need to pee, and you don't see me complaining about it." Luigi remarked as he folded his arms together.

Ness tried to use his PSI power to break out of the chains, but failed as he felt exhausted. "Damn it, my psychic isn't strong to break through this. Whatever material you edgy lot got, it did its work."

"We try out best." Lucina remarked with a confident smile as she stretched her arms, accidentally farting loudly as she blushed, her trombone like flatulence leaving an echo. "D-damn it! I hung around with that green haired goddess for too long!"

"No kidding." Luigi stated as he pinched his nose, with Toadette not fazed by it due to not having a nose, while Ness kept on trying to break through the chains.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Palutena was having a farting contest with Princess Peach Toadstool in Peach's room as both of the flatulent female Smashers were trying to out fart each other, their brassy deep pitched flatulence echoing throughout the room and being strong enough to shake the entire mansion. Both of them were wearing each others' clothing.

"_Peeyew!_" Peach giggled as she frantically waved her left hand in the air, the smell getting intense and sulfur like. "We really stink! Teehee!"

"You damn bet we do, Pootstool!" Palutena stated as she bent over and let out a wet fart, her hands on her knees as she smiled, raising her eyebrows as her eyes were lowered in a seductive manner. "I really put the toot in the Cute Toot House!"

Dark Pit was sneaking by, trying not to get caught as he paused, catching a glimpse of Peach's room to see the gassy girls farting their butts off. He slightly blushed as he felt his spats getting tighter, causing him to quietly curse as he was getting turned on.

"D-damn it!" Dark Pit snapped as he flew in the air, trying not to be caught by Palutena as he dashed down the hallway, with it being obviously painful. "Curse that gassy green giant... I'm getting horny for her fucking fart factory..."

"Did you hear anything?" Palutena asked as she stood up, brushing back her green hair with her right hand.

Peach pointed at the ceiling with her left hand, letting out a trombone like fart that got deeper pitched and finished with a brief tuba toot as she smiled, shaking her head. "Yeah, it was just my butt orchestra." She and Palutena giggled as they kept on farting.

* * *

><p>"Y-you think you can break me!?" Mewtwo laughed as he was held in tight black chains, being in a closet with Silver and Princess Zelda. "I'm the most powerful Pokemon there is, you can't possibly-"<p>

"Actually, Arceus is stronger than you." Zelda pointed out with a smirk.

Mewtwo growled as he glared at Zelda. "Hey nuts for bolts, I have Megas that can make Arceus wet himself. He's nothing to m-"

"Mega Rayquaza." Silver pointed out with a smirk as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Mewtwo screamed angrily as he tried to break free of the chains. "_S-SHUT UP!_ THAT DRAGONBALL Z RIPOFF IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME, YOU UNDERSTAND YOU POTHEAD!? I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT AND-"

Silver kicked Mewtwo in the crotch, making the psychic cat Pokemon wail in pain, as he had a surprisingly high pitched voice. Zelda's eyes lit up, impressed.

"Nice." Zelda remarked as she patted Silver on the head, smiling as she placed her left hand on her hip. "I'm glad you have some balls in you to shut this bottom tier character up."

"Well, sometimes you just gotta put a stop to complainers, you know?" Silver remarked as he moved his hands around. "I wonder what the others are doing?"

* * *

><p>At the mall, with it being nighttime, Toadette screamed as she, Jigglypuff, and Lana were all running away from Cia and Lucina, who both were riding inside a giant red colored Landmaster that fired lasers at them, causing damage to the mall.<p>

"Tell me about Meta Knight! Why does he wear the mask!?" Cia exclaimed as her fat mass was filling up most of the Landmaster's cockpit.

"Cia, try to keep the Baneposting to a low. I can barely fit in here," Lucina stated as she was feeling cramped, wetting herself a bit as she was squished in. "You're a pretty, big girl."

"**For you!**" Cia stated as she rubbed her right hand on Lucina's blue hair, piloting the Landmaster into the Sears store.

"Keep running!" Toadette exclaimed as she was going the fastest.

"It's not as easy for us!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she was sweating.

"Yeah!" Lana exclaimed as she was burping in between breaths, having drunk too much grape soda. "You're a mushroom girl! You have it easy!"

The SEARS store in question was being destroyed by the Landmaster, but being edgy idiots, the Hot Topic Krew did not care.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the mall was Yoshi, drinking some cool air as he chuckled to himself, strutting though the place at night.<p>

"Ba ha, ha ha... I'm not so fond of those farting freaks..." Yoshi stated as he was talking about the Cute Toot House, "Once I get enough resources, I'll take both them and the Hot Topic Krew out... I just have to get into contact with Dr. Eggman, and then we can go to town..."

Little did Yoshi know that one of the members of the Cute Toot House was listening within the shadows. It was Lucario, who was originally there to plant a trap for Mewtwo, though he couldn't help but silently trail Yoshi as he noticed the true intents of the green dinosaur.

"So... that's his true goal..." Lucario murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, simply nodding. "Torturing Mewtwo is going to have to wait... I need to tell the others this..."


	6. Chapter 6

In the Smash Mansion was Lady Palutena farting and Lana burping in the girl's lounge as both were enjoying their gassy emissions, with Ganondorf walking past the room they were in, sighing as he shook his head.

"Those two butt heads like to be gassy." Ganondorf muttered to himself as he noticed Dark Pit going in the other direction, noticing the black winged angel was blushing as he saw a bulge in his black shorts. "Eh? The hell is wrong with you?"

"S-shut up! It's... nothing..." Dark Pit growled as his blush got redder, his pants getting tired as he heard a brassy fart emitting from the room, of which was immediately followed by Palutena giggling. He then pushed Ganondorf to the side, rushing down the hallway as fast as possible.

Ganondorf rubbed his chin with his left hand as he was quite shocked. "That pallet swap gets a hard on from the gassy green giant...?" He then smirked as he knocked on the door to the girl's lounge with his right hand, whistling.

Palutena opened the door, gasping to see Ganondorf. "Ganny, what are you doing here?" She tilted her head to the right in confusion.

"Just wanted to let you know that the angel boy's twin gets wet from your stupid flatulence." Ganondorf chuckled as he left the area, going down to his donut shop. "I wonder where Jigglypuff is... I can't make the donuts by myself..."

Palutena blinked as Lana approached her, sipping some grape soda.

"Paly, what's up, girl?" Lana asked as she burped loudly, her burping getting stronger as it shook the room, continuing to sip her grape soda.

Palutena smirked as she began rubbing her big butt with both of her hands, letting out a wet fart as she faced Lana. "My burping lass, we are gonna kidnap Dark Pit... and give him a little surprise..."

"Does it involve you wearing tight jeans and farting?" Lana asked as she held her hands together, squealing afterwards as Palutena nodded her head in response.

* * *

><p>Toadette, Ness, and the male red shirt Villager were out in the mall together, all of them merrily skipping as Yoshi watched them, chuckling as he touched his fingertips together.<p>

"Yes, just skip, you cute toots... your day of reckoning will come..." Yoshi whispered as he chuckled. "You know, IN THE BATHROOM!"

The three members of the Cute Toot House turned around to see Yoshi hiding in the plants, turning to each other and shrugging.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go hang out at a McDonald's?" Toadette remarked as she began rubbing her stomach, which started rumbling. "Cause I'm getting hungry."

Ness felt his stomach grumble as well, nodding his head as he blushed, placing both of his hands on his stomach. "Ehehehe... yeah, I think that sounds good. Hopefully we don't encounter those Hot Topic Krew jerks."

Villager nodded in agreement, however he spotted Cia and Mewtwo fighting each other near the GameStop, laughing as he pointed at them.

"Villager, no!" Toadette and Ness stated as they grabbed the rd shirt boy by the arms and pulled him away, with them noticing Wolf cosplaying as Cia on their way to the McDonald's, not making any eye contact in order to avoid any contact.

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda, Silver, Pit, and Jigglypuff were all taking a trip to Isle Delfino, with them being at Delfino Plaza as they were enjoying their walk. Suddenly, Zelda felt the phone ring, answering it.<p>

"What's up, Zel?" Silver asked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"It's Palutena." Zelda stated as she waved her right hand frantically, fanning away the awful smell emitting from the phone, as Palutena farted into it on the other side. "What's up, GGG? Huh, Dark Pit has a fart fetish?"

Pit's eyes widened in disbelief, blushing madly as he had learned a new secret about Dark Pit. Silver and Jigglypuff eyed each other suspiciously as Zelda nodded, turning to the other two.

"Guys, looks like we found a weakness in Dark Pit." Zelda remarked with a smirk as she snapped her fingers. "We just have to ambush him."

Jigglypuff got a smile on her face as she pulled out her microphone. "Oh, luring Dark Pit will be easy."

"How?" Zelda, Silver, and Pit all asked the pink puffball Pokemon at the same time.

"We just snatch Lucas and Lucina." Jigglypuff remarked with a twirl, winking. "And lay down some floor ice cream."

"Oh... why did you have to remind me of food?" Pit groaned as he felt a rumble in his stomach, whimpering as the other three members just shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Lucario and Shadow were both talking with each other in secret, as despite being part of two separate gangs, the two were good friends with each other. They were hiding inside one of the twelve old wooden cabins surrounding the Smash Mansion that belonged to the original 12 Smashers.<p>

"So, we can agree. I won't tell you my team's plans, and you won't tell me your team's plans. We just agree to not say anything." Lucario stated as he was holding some cards.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement as he adjusted a fishing hat he stole from some old guy. "Agreed. We may be on different sides, but we can still stay friends." He shook hands with Lucario.

* * *

><p>Mario, Sonic, and Claus were eating at the Wendy's in Sonic Adventure's Station Square as Sonic got a text from Silver.<p>

"Whoa! Dark Pit has a fart fetish!" Sonic laughed as he placed his right hand on his head. "First Marth, now the edgy angel! You learn something new every day!"

Mario squinted his eyes as he turned to the blue hedgehog, with Claus stopping his eating as they were all having burgers and fries with chicken nuggets.  
>"What about Marth-a having a fart-a fetish-a?" Mario remarked as he moved his hands around.<p>

"I'll tell you that later. Right now, we gotta track down Dark Pit and humiliate him." Sonic said as he wagged his right index finger. "Oh boy, we're actually going to get the Hot Topic Krew for good..."

"Well luckily they don't know our weaknesses." Mario remarked as he adjusted his red cap. "If they found out-a that I don't like-a Luigi's italian bread, then I'll just-a faint-a!"

Mario murmured as he gobbled on some chicken nuggets, with Sonic and Claus looking at each other and shrugging.


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Palutena was farting as usual, when she noticed that Sonic was dashing down the hallway of the Smash mansion. She murmured as she dashed after him, popping right next to the speedy blue hedgehog.

"Oh hey Sonic. What's going on?" Palutena asked while tilting her head to the right, floating in the air.

Sonic turned his head to Palutena, still running. "Oh, we spotted Luigi, Lucina, and Lucas at the Cove of Lust. They're probably doing something unlucky."

"Unlucky, huh?" Palutena remarked as she slowed down, allowing Sonic to dash past her. She rubbed her chin with her left hand as she smirked. "I hope Lucina is doing her part... otherwise this whole thing will go down the toilet..."

"You know, IN THE BATHROOM!" Yoshi laughed as he was walking past Palutena with some donuts he got from the doughnut shop ran by Jigglypuff and Ganondorf.

Palutena farted a smelly, brassy poot in Yoshi's direction as she took off again, with the green dinosaur cursing in response.

'I will never get tired of farting." Palutena stated as she spanked her butt a couple of times, releasing more brassy farts as she giggled. "Thank you, Peach!"

* * *

><p>Princess Peach Toadstool farted a brassy poot of her own as she gasped, holding a cup of tea as Falco Lombardi and R.O.B. turned to her, with them being inside Peach's room.<p>

"Yo, something's up, Pootstool?" Falco asked as he moved a bit away from Peach, being used to her frequent flatulent bouts.

Peach shook her head as she took a sip of her tea. 'It's nothing really, but... I could have sworn that Palutena just thanked me for something..."

"I suspect that it has to do with the flatulent lessons you have been giving her." R.O.B. indicated as he was drinking oil, due to not being programmed to take in tea.

* * *

><p>Silver was whistling to himself as he was finishing his pizza delivering duties for the night, entering the Smash Mansion to see Chrom and Amy Rose making out with each other again. Silver sighed as he placed his left hand on his face.<p>

"Don't you guys ever get tired of doing this out in public?' Silver asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Looking at each other, Chrom and Amy shook their heads at Silver, simply saying 'Nope!' in unison and going back to kissing each other, with Silver just shrugging as he walked past them, heading up the flight of stairs to see Dark Pit was desperately trying to get into his room.

"Damn it, come on... you stupid fucking door... I must... jack off... to that green haired bitch farting... in my Amy Rose panties..." Dark Pit growled to himself as he was pounding at the door, growling as he was confused as to why it was locked.

Silver smirked as he turned his head to see Chrom tickling Amy, turning back to Dark Pit as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this should be good." Silver headed back down the stairs, approaching Chrom and Amy. "Hey guys, you do know that Dark Pit has underwear with your face on it, right?" He specifically pointed at Amy.

Amy blushed madly as she was in disbelief, with Chrom's eyes widening from shock as both of them ran up the stairs with Silver, to see Dark Pit finally get into his room. Chrom pulled out his sword, and Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer from her butt, making a tuba like fart noise in the process.

"DARK PIT!" Both Chrom and Amy exclaimed as they broke the doorway, their eyes replaced with red hot flames.

Dark Pit screamed girlishly as he was in the process of putting on a new pair of his Amy Rose branded panties, running through the window and flying off as Chrom and Amy jumped right after him, both of them falling into the moat surrounding the Smash Mansion. Dark Pit sweated nervously as he flew back to the mall, with Silver not bothering to get him back as he felt that the edgy, black winged angel got humiliated enough for the night.

* * *

><p>Lana burped as she was singing some Japanese songs, walking around Coney Island in Brooklyn, New York alongside Toadette and Jigglypuff, with the three girls of the Cute Toot House having taken a warp portal crafted by Mario as they were walking northward on the boardwalk.<p>

"Lana, why do you like to be so Japanese?" Toadette asked as she was looking at a tablet showing off the map to Coney Island.

"Because I like to get in touch with my inner kawaii self!" Lana squealed as she clapped her hands together, getting some attention from the males walking on the boardwalk going in the direction she was going, as well as more going in the opposite direction.

"I'm more curious as to why you burp so much..." Jigglypuff murmured as she was looking for am opportunity to sing. "Why the hell are we even here in the real world, anyway?"

"Because Mario mentioned something about Luigi making a trip here and planting something dangerous. We gotta find that thing and stop it!" Toadette exclaimed as she frowned, tilting her head. "But I think we're going in the wrong way."

"Nonsense! I'm sure these Russians can help us determine where Luigi hid that dangerous object! That mean Italian!" Lana stated as she sipped some of her grape soda, then burped so loud it caused some of the wooden planks on the boardwalk to break apart, with her blushing in embarrassment as she giggled innocently, placing her right hand up to her mouth as everyone on the boardwalk looked at her. "Teehee... excuse me."

"Hey O' Malley, those girls look weird." An Indian black male cop stated to an Irish white male cop, pointing at the three CTH girls.

"Come on, Carlos. They don't look stranger than the weird folks that live here." The Irish cop responded as he took a sip of some whiskey.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the cops getting on our butts..." Jigglypuff remarked as she kept on heading down the boardwalk with Lana and Toadette, wondering when they were going to find the object Luigi planted.

* * *

><p>"You know, I hope that dumb big brother of mine found a way to warp to Brooklyn. That device I hid in Coney Island will be explosive..." Luigi remarked to Lucas and Lucina as they were in a cove of sea creatures that were tenderly loving each other.<p>

Within the shadows watching was Ness, who was feeling a bit dirty as he could feel his pants getting tight from the sea creatures playing around with each other, with it being night.

"D'oh... I should have brought the others with me to smack some sense into me... I don't want to use PK Thunder on myself, lest I reveal my position..." Ness whispered to himself as he hid behind the rocks, with Lucas taking a glance back as he squinted his eyes.

"Something's wrong, Lucas?" Lucina stated as she cleared her throat, trying to sound more edgy. "Err, I mean, something wrong you blonde fuck?" She was surprised at how edgy she could be. _Man, Palutena never said that I actually had to put in effort to be emo..._

Lucas growled as he clenched his fists, shaking his head. 'I could sworn we're being followed by a loser, but I think it's just my PSI going out of whack..." he shrugged as he and Lucina ran after Luigi, with Ness slowly following them while hiding behind the rocks.


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Palutena farted in her tight green jeans as she faced a tied up Dark Pit, smirking as she wiggled her flatulent big butt, releasing more brassy, tuba like poots. "You like my farting, don't you Pittoo?"

Dark Pit was unable to say anything, as he had a white cloth stuffed into his mouth, as well as his hands roped together, the dark angel feeling a tight bulge in his black shorts as she tried to free himself, but could only hop in the wooden chair. From the looks of it, it appeared that Dark Pit was on the verge of crying as he was blushing madly, which caused Palutena to laugh above her thunderous farting. Both of the Kid Icarus characters were in a closed closet within an abandoned store at the mall.

"Oh Pittoo... more like _Peeyewtoo_ at this point!" Palutena laughed as she waved the air frantically with her left hand upon smelling her bad gas. "If only you were a literal self insertion for Masahiro Sakurai. You should know that my sudden farts are gross AND dangerous."

Suddenly without warning, Lucas bashed the door down with his wooden stick, having tracked down Dark Pit with a electronic device he attached to his right hand. He noticed Palutena in the tight jeans, then glanced at Dark Pit. Palutena farted again, with the blonde PSI boy noticing the green goddess' butt vibrating from the trombone like toot.

"**...Oh my.**" Lucas stated with George Takei's voice as he felt his own shorts getting tight, glancing to Dark Pit. "My love... is this where you have been this whole time? Has this green gassy giant been torturing you with her... arousing farts?"

Dark Pit began crying as he nodded his head, with Palutena smirking as she decided to take advantage of this scenario.

"Well, since you bothered to come all the way here for Peeyewtoo, why don't you stay and enjoy the joy... after all, there's nothing better to go with a Hot Topic crew that a cute toot!" Palutena stated as she grabbed Lucas and stuffed him into her gassy big butt, farting out the most brassy poots she ever tooted as she laughed. "This is the best Festivus ever!"

Lucas screamed in pain as Dark Pit watched in horror, but the worst of it was that he was aroused by this nightmarish scene at the same time. Lucas might have known his secret, but at least Dark Pit felt some comfort in that Lucas got turned on by Palutena farting as well. But if the rest of the Hot Topic Krew found out... and speaking of which...

* * *

><p>Sonic watched as Chrom and Amy Rose were both holding hands with each other, making the blue hedgehog feel relieved as he turned to Mario, with all of them being at Monk's Cafe, which was actually the diner Tom's Restaurant in New York City at 2880 Broadway in the Morningside Heights neighborhood of Manhattan, with it being most famous for being the restaurant featured in Seinfeld. Most particularly, they were all sitting in the booths that were near the entrance.<p>

"I'm so glad that Amy finally found someone else to bug." Sonic stated as he took a munch of his chilli dog.

Mario was munching on his hamburger as he gave the blue hedgehog an odd glance. "Aren't you-a concerned-a that he pretty much took your girlfriend-a?"

Sonic laughed as he took a sip of his Pepsi. "Mario, buddy, the only girlfriend I have is adventure! I can wait until I'm older to find 'actual' girlfriends." He burped as he then went back to munching on his chilli dog.

"Did I mention that I can do... chrome things?" Chrom state as he pulled out a laptop and randomly pressed several buttons on the keyboard, summoning Google Chrome.

Amy squealed as she clapped her hands together, being impressed. "Ooh, that is such a good skill, Chrom! Can you show me more?"

"Oh brother." Mario chuckled as he munched on his hamburger, getting a text from Palutena. "Huh? Pal says she has Dork Shit and George Lucas with her."

"...is that their code names she assigned to them?" Sonic asked, with Mario nodding his head in response. He just chuckled as he shrugged. "What's she doing, farting on them?"

Receiving another text, Mario's eyes widened as he glanced back up at Sonic. "Holy shit-a, you were right on the money, Sonic!"

Sonic began laughing his head off as he then choked on his chilli dog. Everyone gasped as Chrom helped Sonic up and performed a Heimlich maneuver, helping to get the chilli dog out of Sonic's lungs. Sonic sighed of relief as he glanced up at Chrom, who smiled and gave the blue hedgehog a pat on the back.

"I know you like going fast, but try to eat slow next time," Chrom stated as he went back to Amy, with everyone else in the restaurant applauding him.  
>Sonic squinted his eyes as he sat back in the booth, with Mario simply chuckling as Sonic sighed, placing his right hand on his face as he felt humiliated.<p>

* * *

><p>Lana burped loudly while Toadette's stomach growled, with the two girls meeting up with Jigglypuff and Lucario at the Crisis City from Sonic 06, Lucario having a map.<p>

"Good to see you two made it." Lucario stated as he glanced oddly at the two girls, noticing Lana's burping and Toadette's stomach growling. "Are you two... okay?"

"I haven't had anything to eat in three days..." Toadette whimpered as she sounded and looked like she was going to faint at any second.

"I managed to find a great substitute for grape soda in soda pop!" Lana exclaimed in a bubbly fashion as she burped several more times.

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes as she faced the two girls. "At least Lana's burps don't smell like a skunk like Palutena's farts do..."

"...Anyway, the reason I gathered you all here, is to tell you about Yoshi." Lucario stated as he motioned his hands closer, causing all three members to gather in closely. "The reason Yoshi seems to be off is because..."

"RUN! IBLIS IS UNLEASHED AGAIN!" Silver exclaimed as he hovered past the other four members of the Cute Toot House, with a giant, red colored humanoid made entirely of flames emerging from the ground, bearing four arms as it screamed, bellowing out several fiery boulders at all of them.

"Damn it!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she began running, with the others all dashing behind her as they deliberately avoided the boulders, as well as the red and yellow flames that began popping all around the concrete. "I told you that Crisis City was a bad location to discuss secret plans!"

* * *

><p>Lucina and Luigi were both beating up Rosalina, who was cornered into the back of the Gamestop as she cried out in pain, with no one coming to help her out. She was injured very badly, to the point of where she had blood on her blue dress.<p>

"Luigi, is this right?" Lucina asked as she slashed against Rosalina with her sword. "I know we're supposed to be edgy, but isn't Rosalina innocent?"

"N-no! N-nobody likes her!" Luigi remarked in a shaky tone as he felt slightly bad for injuring her. "...Even though... I..."

Awkward silence as Lucina and the deeply breathing, absolutely frightened Rosalina exchanged glances with each other, shocked at what Luigi was saying. Meta Knight came stumbling into the store, spotting the near dead Rosalina as his eyes widened in shock.

"_What did you to do my son!?_" Meta Knight exclaimed as he clenched his fists.

"Shit... we better go, before he challenges us to a brawl!" Luigi remarked as he felt his legs trembling, dashing away.

"W-wait!" Lucina called out as she followed Luigi, glancing back at Meta Knight, who glared right back at them. "Why are you afraid of Meta Knight? Isn't he nerfed?"

"That's just what the competitive scene wants you to think!" Luigi stated as he pushed Pikachu out of the way, who was simply dashing around the mall. Luigi then jumped on top of Kirby, killing the pink mushroom in the process. "When Meta Knight gets nasty, he gets really nasty!"

"That... doesn't sound good!" Lucina remarked as she turned around, screaming in pure terror as her entire face turned white, with Meta Knight giving the two full chase as he was quite enraged.

"You murdered my only uncle! Now you're going to starve!" Meta Knight growled, confirming that Rosalina was dead as his normally yellow eyes were now red with rage, preparing to kill both Luigi and Lucina in the process as he was going as fast as Sonic.

Luigi and Lucina quickly jumped into the Green Fire kart that Luigi used in Mario Kart Double Dash, using it to speed away as Meta Knight snapped his fingers and summoned the entire Halberd, gliding onto it as he went into the control room and steered the giant battleship after Luigi and Lucina, firing various missiles, bombs, and lasers at the two, destroying much of the city in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Palutena was farting the Animaniacs theme song, her tuba like toots filling in for the instrumental song as Toadette came into her room, with it being the Cute Toot House's headquarters. Recognizing the tune, Toadette clapped her hands together as she smiled, approaching Palutena.

"Pal! Your farting just gave me a great idea!" Toadette stated with a smile as she held Palutena's hands.

Palutena gasped as she continued farting her big brassy butt blasts. "Really? What could it be?" She asked.

"We could use a theme song!" Toadette stated as she snapped her fingers, with the actual instrumental version of the Animaniacs theme starting up as the scene changed to a giant studio lot at night.

"Singing? I love to sing!" Jigglypuff gleefully proclaimed as she summoned her microphone, screaming in it as she summoned the other members of the Cute Toot House. "Everyone, we're going to sing our theme song!"

"We have a theme song?" Silver remarked as the others simply shrugged, with giant spotlights going on as several empty yellow studios surrounded the Smash Mansion.

**The Cute Toot House Theme Song (Animaniacs Theme Instrumental)**

(Everyone)  
><em>It's time for the Cute Toot House<em>  
><em>And we're cute to the toot to the blouse<em>  
><em>So just relax with your bird louse<em>  
><em>You'll laugh till you collapse<em>  
><em>We are the Cute Toot House<em>

(Mario, Sonic, Lana, Jigglypuff)  
><em>Come join Mario and Sonic<em>  
><em>And the kawaii member Lana<em>  
><em>Just for fun we run around the mall like dear old Santa<em>  
><em>We fight the Hot Topic Krew, and pack them into Atlanta<em>  
><em>But we act cute...<em>  
><em>And then make some toots...<em>  
><em>And now we're bunking in a cabana<em>

(Toadette, Palutena, Lucario, Zelda, Jigglypuff)  
><em>The Cute Toot House is full of karts<em>  
><em>Toadette is cute and Lady Palutena farts<em>  
><em>Lucario packs away the grouse<em>  
><em>While Princess Zelda acts like a mouse<em>  
><em>We're the Cute Toot House<em>

And so, amidst their singing, Palutena was continuing to fart her tuba toots to the instrumental music playing in the background, with Toadette skipping around innocently as Zelda was acting like Pikachu, making the real Pikachu just shake his head and roll his eyes. Lucario was packing away the grouse, Mario was jumping on several Goombas and Koopas, Sonic was rolling around at the speed of sound, and the other members provided vocal backups as Jigglypuff was providing her own lyrics, doing it in her Pokespeak. It was during this that all the other Smashers, and the various non playable members living within the mansion, all arrived to see what the ruckus was about, managing to catch the show as the song resumed.

(Pit, Villager, Ness, Silver, Claus, Jigglypuff)  
><em>Meet the white winged angel Pit<em>  
><em>Who want to make love to Abe Lincoln<em>  
><em>And the creepy boy Villager<em>  
><em>With his net he's really thinkin'<em>  
><em>Ness and Silver are psychic<em>  
><em>While Claus just stays in the kitchen<em>  
><em>The Smashers flipped<em>  
><em>We have no script<em>  
><em>We're pretty damn bitchin'<em>

(Everyone)  
><em>We're the Cute Toot House, mah bois<em>  
><em>We like to make lots of noise<em>  
><em>We zap to the extreme<em>  
><em>We can't think of a better theme<em>  
><em>We're not so stupid<em>  
><em>We got a ripoff of cupid<em>  
><em>The Hot Topic Krew is putrid<em>  
><em>We're the Cute Toot House<em>  
><em>Watch out for the spouse!<em>

And there was massive applause from all the Smashers and other members of the mansion, except for the Hot Topic Krew, who was just miserable and hated being there. Aside from Lucina, who tried her best to not give a care as she desperately wanted to join in and sing.

"I think that went rather well." Palutena stated as she patted her big butt, releasing a brassy fart so deep pitched that it caused the entire landmass surrounding the Smash Mansion to break apart, with the mansion itself crumbling as everyone glaring at the gassy green goddess as she blushed, giggling innocently as she released a cute toot. "Oh my, excuse me!"

"Damn it, not again..." Dark Pit mumbled underneath his breath as he felt his shorts tightening up again, dashing off as the other members of the Hot Topic Krew were wondering why the fuck he was running away.

Jigglypuff just laughed as she paused, getting upset as she puffed herself up, glaring at the other members of the Cute Toot House as she had realized something. "HEY! I wasn't part of the song! Who was the dumbass who wrote these dumb lyrics, anyway?"

The other members of the CTH gave each other worrying glances as Jigglypuff proceeded to slap each and every one, grumbling to herself as she then stormed off, upset that she wasn't mentioned in the song at all.

"And that's a wrap-a!" Mario stated as he was munching on some toast he pulled out of his blue overalls after being slapped, with the others deciding to just leave and do their own business as Palutena began farting to the Animaniacs theme song once more, cutely tuba tooting away despite there being no house.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is the most-a boring-a thing we've done in a while-a," Mario remarked as he and Sonic were watching Donkey Kong and Shulk exercising in Donkey Kong's room, both of them listening to the Donkey Kong rap from Donkey Kong 64.

"Hey, Lady Palutena said that we had to keep an eye on the MemeMemeMeme Brigade in case something happens," Sonic stated as he munched on a chilli dog. "I'm glad Amy isn't on me anymore. Thank you, Chrom."

As if on cue, Chrom walked in, with Amy still attatched to him as he greeted Donkey Kong and Shulk, who welcomed him in. Tiny Kong suddenly walked into the room, being her grown up self as she spotted Chrom, wrapping her arms around him. Chrom smiled, but Amy growled, her and Tiny locking eyes with each other as the males became interested.

Mario glanced at the chilli dog Sonic was munching on as he sighed, adjusting his red cap. "Mamma mia, I wish-a I brought-a some food with me... I'm starving..."

* * *

><p>"Man... am I hungry," Toadette said as her stomach grumbled.<p>

"Well what did you expect, mushroom girl?" Princess Zelda scoffed as she was with Toadette alongside Lucario, watching Pikachu and Ike head down the hallway of the Smash Mansion. "And what are those two doing?"

"Oh, them?" Lucario remarked as he had his arms folded. "I talked with Ike earlier. Apparently they're part of a club, too. The Super Fart Club, or something. Says they got influenced by us, the Hot Topic Krew, and that new Meme brigade or something."

"Super Fart Club?" Lady Palutena stated as she farted a big brassy poot that caused the red carpet to turn green with disgust, holding her hands together. "Sounds awesome, just like us! Who's the leader?"

"Pikachu. I'm surprised it's not Ike." Lucario remarked as he noticed the hungry Toadette lightly tapping Zelda. "...Are you punching Zelda?"

Toadette gasped as she shook her head, waving her arms. "N-no! I wasn't punching her!"

Zelda folded her arms together as she glanced at Toadette. "Her arm just happened to be moving in a certain, like, back and forth-" She then blushed as everyone looked oddly at her.

"Umm..." Palutena remarked as she released another deep pitched fart to try and make the situation less awkward, only making it worse.

"Well, it's not like I was doing it in a hard way," Toadette admitted as she blushed, feeling quite embarrassed. "D'oh! I d-didn't mean it like that! I just didn't want to feel on top of you! Oh no!" She buried her blushing face in her hands, feeling ashamed.

"That's it. Make it sound worse than it actually was." Lucario remarked sarcastically as he just shook his head, sipping his cup of coffee that he pulled out of his spike on his chest.

* * *

><p>Ness grunted as he let out a loud wet fart, laughing as Lana giggled with him, with the blue haired girl burping in response. Claus, who was trying to revive the dead Fox McCloud using technology, glanced at the two. The creepy male Animal Crossing villager was humming as he came back into Palutena's room, of which was where the Cute Toot House established headquarters, with the severed head of the dead Marth in his net.<p>

"I can understand why Lana is burping, but why are you farting, Ness?" Claus asked, frowning.

"Because Palutena said that if we all cutely tooted, it would make the house feel complete!" Ness stated as he then dashed out of the room, aiming his butt at Diddy Kong and Bowser Junior, who were both walking down the hallway. Ness farted a high pitched, trombone like fart, with Bowser Jr. pulling up his mask just in time. Diddy, however, was not as fortunate, as he was ultimately killed by the powerful stench lingering out of Ness' butt.

"Do us a favor and leave the obnoxious farting to Palutena!" Bowser Jr. remarked as he literally kicked Ness in the butt, chucking the now dead body of Diddy Kong on top of Ness, groaning.

Lana gasped and burped at the same time, rushing over to Ness as she pushed Diddy's dead body off of him. "Ness! Oh Ness, are you okay!?"

"...I still got it." Ness smiled as he farted a deep pitched fart, with Lana laughing as Claus just sighed, the Villager ignoring it all as he took the dead body of Diddy and smiled, having a new, disturbing use for it.

* * *

><p>Pit and Jigglypuff switched bodies for an experiment. Needless to say, it didn't go well, with both of the Smashers being at Seaside Hill, heading towards Lakithunder's Power Plant.<p>

"So Jigglypuff, what's it feel like to be inside my body?" Pit asked as he twirled around in Jigglypuff's body.

Jigglypuff narrowed her eyes at Pit, being in the white angel boy's body. "Have I ever mentioned how much you never think about what you say?"

"Oh shut up, I don't." Pit snapped as he puffed his face cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Jigglypuff responded as Lakithunder was watching the two bickering with each other. "Between that and your love for the US presidents..."

"Stop it! I just like that they stand for justice! And are handsome!" Pit remarked as he then jumped in the air and slapped Jigglypuff across the face several times with his short puffy arms, causing the two to break out into a brawl.

"These two girls are pretty _shocking_. They're giving Seaside Hill so much newfound _spark!_" Lakithunder stated with his electric puns as the Sumo Bro and Chargin' Chuck helping to generate electricity groaned.

"Pit's not a girl," Silver The Hedgehog stated to Lakithunder as he was delivering some fresh hot pizzas in Seaside Hill, still having a job despite being part of a group.


	11. Chapter 11

"It sure is boring around here." Toadette burped as she was feeling gassy today, filling in for Lana, as she was sick. "Much bored. Very tired." She then farted.

"My girl, it's never boring when you have farting on your side!" Palutena stated as she was farting in her tight white shorts, wiggling her flatulent big butt in front of Toadette as they were at the mall. "I heard about the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, the Super Fart Club, and the Cool Classic Club. It's awesome how there's so many clubs now!"

"Yeah, but don't you think that it seems suspicious that there are clones of us running about?" Ness remarked as he approached Palutena and Toadette, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "I mean, from what I heard of the 'Cool Classic Club', I'm apparently the leader, and the members for it are R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch. And also, there's this Hip 'n' Cool Krew that we're rivals off."

"...Sweet! More competition!" Palutena squealed as she let loose a high pitched squeaky fart in joy, facing Ness. "And of the Super Fart Club?"

"Oh, those guys?" Ike stated as he walked by the Cute Hout House trio with a giant bucket of chicken in his arm. "I'm apparently part of it as an assistant. Also, the leader is Pikachu, and the members are Tails and Lucina."

Palutena's eyes began watering as she sniffled, feeling proud. "Lucina is part of a farting club... I couldn't be happier." She let out a big brassy fart that shook the entire mall, hearing people screaming as some stores collapsed. The green haired goddess slightly blushed as she chuckled nervously. "And I think I have to go bake some brownies..."

"_Ewwww!_" Toadette exclaimed in disgust as she farted as well, her gas being trumpet like. "TMI, Palutena! No one needs to here that, except, you know, IN THE BATHROOM!"

"_Ha ha!_" Yoshi laughed as he rode past the trio on his own bike, which was a green colored Yoshi bike, sipping on some kiwi flavored caprisun. "So happy!"

Ness was pretty confused as he scratched his head. "What does Palutena mean by baking brownies...?"

* * *

><p>Silver, Jigglypuff, and Mario were all watching Lucina farting a storm in the hallway of the Smash Mansion, just outside the library. Silver was quite shocked as Jigglypuff and Mario looked unimpressed.<p>

"Unbelievable... Lucina farts almost like Peach and Palutena." Silver stated as he felt his jaw dropping.

Jigglypuff just scoffed, with all three members of the Cute Toot House hiding behind a couple of paper crafted bushes. "Please. This is just your typical Nintendo female farting. It happens to all of us?"

"Even you?" Silver remarked as he turned to Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff slightly blushed as she sighed in annoyance. "Yes, even me. But I rather not talk about it."

"Why are we even spying on Lucina again?" Mario remarked as he gulped, to see Lucina towering over the three.

"Guys, didn't you come to tell me about the plan?" Lucina remarked as she placed her hands on her hips, bending over as she let out a big brassy fart that blinded the Male Robin, who was leaving the library as he ran back in, screaming in pain as Lucina's fart got into his eyes somehow. "Palutena texted me, and everything!"

"...OH!" Silver, Jigglypuff, and Mario exclaimed as they remembered, with Lucina just shaking her head in disappointment, wondering how the hell were these guys on top of the mansion's priority list.


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Palutena farted loudly as she laughed, with almost everyone else in the cafeteria groaning as they tried to get away from the gassy green goddess, with Pit pinching his nose as he felt embarrassed.

"Eww, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he waved the air with his right hand, sitting next to his flatulent goddess. "My husbando, Abe Lincoln, will be disappointed in you stinking up a place as huge as the cafeteria! Can't you just be a proper, real lady and hold them in!?"

"A true lady would not be afraid to be in touch with freedom." Palutena remarked as she let out another deep pitched poot, wrapping her right arm around Pit. "After all, mah boi, freedom starts with the same letter as farting!"

"That's true!" Toadette exclaimed, farting as she giggled, her toot sounding like a trombone.

"I thought-a that you-a didn't do the farting thing," Mario remarked as he was eating chicken tenders with Ike.

Toadette shrugged as she held her hands together. "Well, both Peach and Palutena have no problem with farting, and most of the other girls don't mind, so..." She farted again, letting out a trumpet toot. "I'm just getting in touch with my gassy, musical self."

"Great, as if things couldn't get any weirder..." Jigglypuff muttered as she was eating some banana cream pie with Donkey Kong, all of the members of the Cute Toot House sitting together with various other Smashers as they all heard a loud scream of pain.

"_**YEOWCH!**_" Princess Peach Toadstool cried out in pain as she held her right foot. "I stepped on a tack!"

"Attack!?" Cia stated as she stood up from her seat, smirking as she punched Peach in the face. "Don't mind if I do!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Everyone exclaimed as they all began chucking meals at each other, with R.O.B. and Silver The Hedgehog watching the madness from the cafeteria's doorway, both of them sighing as they turned to each other.

"They just can't have one moment of peace, can they?" Silver asked as he witnessed Shadow The Hedgehog blasting Melee Roy and Roy Koopa with his Chaos Spears.

R.O.B. nodded his metal head in agreement, seeing Wario giving Dark Pit a wedgie and King DeDeDe pouring baloney into Lucas' shorts. "Indeed. At least we're civilized to not be involved in this..."

Neither of the two were safe, as Pikachu slammed some maple syrup covered pancakes on Silver, with R.O.B. being sprayed by some orange soda from Greninja, who had previously sprayed Shiek and Zero Suit Samus with orange juice. Palutena got a smell amplifier that was lying around, fitting it right onto her big butt as she released a huge foghorn sounding fart that caused everyone aside from her and Wario to go unconscious from the powerful force, as well as the intense smell.

"...Fuck-a you, you damn show off!" Wario exclaimed as he gave Palutena the middle finger, tears in his eyes as he ran off crying, having seen enough humiliation, for he was reminded that Palutena was a better farter than him.


	13. Chapter 13

Brewster was brewing up some coffee at The Roost while Lady Palutena and Toadette were chatting, with Palutena farting a tuba toot as she sighed of relief, waving her right hand in the air.

"Phew! I really let myself go sometimes!" Palutena remarked as she noticed how bad her gas smelled. "I better hold these back before I cause everyone to faint!"

"Darn tooting!" Toadette remarked as she farted as well, letting out a trombone fart as she giggled, holding her hands together. "I'm really getting the hang of this farting, Pal! In fact, I've been thinking of what my name should be!"

"...Hmm, how about _Toadette, the Trombone Tooter?_" Palutena suggested as she waved her right hand around.

Toadette smiled, but then rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Sounds good, but it could go for a bit more pizazz." She then released a trumpet toot.

"I got it!" Palutena remarked as she clapped her hands together. "_Toadette, the Trumpet Tooter!_"

"You're getting warmer!" Toadette remarked as she broke wind, releasing a big, brassy tuba toot. "That, or I could use some new diapers."

"_Ewww!_" Palutena laughed as she tried not to breathe in Toadette's fart, snapping her fingers. "Oh, that's what your name should be! _Toadette, the Tuba Tooter!_"

"...how about we mix them up to make it 'Toadette, the Tuba Trumpet Trombone Tooter'?" Toadette suggested as she released three farts at once, one being a tuba toot, the other being a trumpet toot, and the last one being a trombone toot.

"That's perfect!" Palutena remarked as she made a bigger tuba fart that Toadette, breaking the stool she was sitting on as she landed on the floor, looking at Toadette. "From now on, you are officially..."

**Toadette, the Tuba Trumpet Trombone Tooter!**

"_Yay!_" Toadette cheered as she paused, feeling a bit dizzy from all the farts. "Ooh, but I think we did too much. Our gas is making me dizzy..."

"Hmm... that is a predicament..." Palutena remarked as she stood up and looked around, seeing everyone else in the coffee shop faint, with Brewster wearing a gas mask as he was still making coffee.

* * *

><p>"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheese!?" Little Mac remarked as he was having a cheese attack, smelling the scent from afar as he dashed down the hallway, punching down Jigglypuff and Mario.<p>

"Owww! What the fuck, Mac!?" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she shook her head, rubbing her puffy hair with her left hand.

"He's having another cheese attack-a," Mario remarked as he dusted himself off, standing up and helping Jigglypuff back up. "I can't blame-a him. Cheese is good-a."

"CHEESE!" Little Mac screamed as he punched Zelda out of the mansion, through the window as she landed in the moat, with several crocodiles emerging and munching down on the princess of Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Chrom was eating fish sticks as he was nearly knocked down to the ground by Sonic The Hedgehog, causing the blue haired swordsman to growl as he picked up his fish sticks.<p>

"Watch where you're running, you dick!" Chrom remarked as he gave the middle finger to Sonic.

Sonic laughed as he turned his head back to Chrom, winking. "Hey man, that's just what I am! I'm way past cool!"

**Sonic, The Way Past Cool Dick**

"You're way past annoying, that's what you are!" Captain Falcon remarked as he tripped Sonic, causing the blue hedgehog to land on his face. "Ha ha ha!" He was laughing.

Sonic growled, getting up and curling his fists as he then used his homing attack on the F-ZERO bounty hunter, both of them brawling.

"...no comment." Silver The Hedgehog remarked as he was heading to R.O.B.'s room, ignoring the battle.

* * *

><p>Lucario was meditating in the library as he had his senses cleared. He turned around, punching Male Robin in the stomach, predicting that the magic swordsman would appear.<p>

"_Owww!_" Robin groaned as he fell on the ground, holding his stomach in pain with his right hand. "Lucario, that hurt! But how did you know I was planning a secret attack?"

"It's simple. I have the power of aura on my side." Lucario stated as he helped Robin get back up, folding his arms. "They refer to me as the Aura Brother."

"Who? The Cute Toot House?" Robin remarked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, nodding his head. "Because you're more like an aura brotha, if you know what I mean."

**Lucario, The Aura Brotha**

"...brotha?" Lucario remarked as he squinted his eyes, shaking his head as he placed his right hand on his hip. "I simply don't understand you younger Smashers. I just don't."

"It was... a compliment." Robin remarked as he watched Lucario leave.

"What did you do this time?" Female Robin asked Male Robin as she approached her twin brother.

"Oh, lay off me sis. I just wanted to see if Lucario was well versed in fighting." Male Robin responded as he stretched his arms.

Female Robin just rolled her eyes. "Well clearly he is. You need to learn not to get in fights you can't survive."

"...I'll keep that in mind." Male Robin remarked as he slowly headed to the restroom, needing it after having Lucario knock the air out of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone in the Cute Toot House watched as Lady Palutena farted a poot so brassy, it caused all the furniture in The Room to break apart, with everyone in shock as they turned to Palutena, who just chuckled. The Room they were in was Mario's room, who expanded it greatly after kicking his edgy brother, Luigi, out.

"Aww yeah! Nothing makes you feel more stronger than a fart like that! Cause you know what they say!" Palutena stated as she stood up, pointing at the ceiling as she tuba tooted again. "Take chances! Make mistakes! Get messy!"

"I knew I should've stayed home today..." Silver moaned as he slapped his right hand on his forehead.

"According to my research..." Zelda trailed off as she was looking through various files, being the team's accountant. "...we have heard of the Anti Gassy Krew ambushing the Super Fart Club!"

"And we're concerned for them why...?" Mario remarked as he was eating some dinner rolls with his bar of butter.

"Because it's fart themed like us, and Lucina's in it!" Palutena exclaimed as she glanced to her right to see the fledgling Hip 'n' Kool Krew sneaking by, placing her hands on her hips. "And just what are you guys up to?"

As if on cue, the Bulk and Skull theme from Power Rangers began playing, followed by a canned laughter track. Palutena began tuba tooting to the brass parts of the song.

"...We were gonna beat up Ness." Bowser Junior pointed out as he pointed at Ness.

"What? Why do you wanna hurt an innocent little girl like me?" Ness responded as he held his hands together, blinking innocently as he had a sickeningly cute appearance for widening his adorable eyes, brightly shining.

Everyone looked at Ness awkwardly as they didn't know what to say.

"What? No one gave me problems like this at my old school..." Ness trailed on as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand.

"Ooh, so what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do, guys, huh? What are we gonna do?" Lana squealed with joy as she burped loudly, falling on her back and laughing.

"Oh, bad! Oh, bad! Oh, bad, bad, bad!" Alph, the Mexican exclaimed as he began barfing up tacos and beans.

"OOH! BEANS!" Palutena exclaimed as she attempted to jump at them, with Pit and Lucario holding them back.

"NO, LADY PALUTENA! THAT'S COVERED IN PUKE! IT'S GROSS AND DANGEROUS!" Pit exclaimed as he used all of his might to pull Palutena back.

"Is it just me or do we all sound like we're saying certain catchphrases?" Claus remarked as he turned to Jigglypuff.

"I don't know, but we've been frizzled!" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed at a huge pink tornado heading towards them, with it spewing sharks.

"_Oh shit._" Lucario stated nonchalantly as he released Palutena, with everyone hiding behind the table as Bowser Jr. and Alph ran out of The Room, both of them being knocked in the back my sharks. Palutena, however, stood up, smiling as she clapped her hands together, recognizing it.

"Whoa!" Palutena gasped as she watched the tornado spewing sharks everywhere, with Toadette slowing down as she returned to her normal mushroom self. "Where did you learn to turn into a Sharknado?"

"Oh, Dry Bowser taught me!" Toadette giggled as she held her hands together. "He's so considerate once you get to know him! He's not much of a bad guy!"

"No, but I'm a drifter." Dry Bowser stated as he was standing on the edge with a blue scarf around his skeletal neck, his boney arms folded together, with the edge overlooking the group meeting of the Cute Toot House. "And I prefer to be as I work - alone."

"Whatever, Bowser Bones..." Mario remarked with a scoff as he rolled his eyes, surprised that Dry Bowser was here despite his total bullshit absence from Smash 4.

"…Say, that gives me an idea on how we can take down those girls at the Hot Topic Krew!" Jigglypuff spoke up as she clapped her puffy hands together.

"Will it be tough to the puff?" The Villager remarked as he was painting his small wooden bird cages with red, loving the color of blood.

"...That wasn't even funny." Jigglypuff remarked as she chucked a Fan item at Villager, hitting him in the eye, which caused him to go blind as he got a paper cut.

"Great, now I have to fix someone else." Claus sighed in annoyance as he left the table to tend to the Villager.

Everyone else just looked at each other as Petey Piranha broke through the window, laughing as he dusted himself off.

"Why hello, it's me, the red guy!" Petey Piranha greeted himself in Charlie Adler's voice as he pointed at himself with his green leaves. "...And green, actually. The red and green guy, like the Mario Brothers. Anyway, I got some news **for you big guys!**"

"_Bane?_" Cia randomly stated as she popped her head into The Room, with everyone except Petey chucking various Smash items at her in order to shoo her off.

"Enough Baneposting, you fat-a sack of crap-a, give us the goddamn news!" Mario exclaimed as he suddenly got angry, slamming his fists on the wooden table.

"Okay, okay." Petey stated as he barfed out a small compact television, the set being yellow colored as he patted on it with his right leaf a couple of times, making Arceus appeared. Everyone gasped as they looked at the television set closely.

"I'm glad that you guys managed to get this television set working somehow," Arceus remarked as he was in his private home high above in the clouds circling over the Smash Tower. "Because I have learned of something horrible..."

"That has to wait!" Jigglypuff interrupted as she placed her right stubby hand in front of the television set, angering Arceus. "Because we're ending on a cliffhanger, and I figured out how we can trap the Hot Topic Krew!"

"We'll be right back after these commercials!" Palutena stated as she pointed her big butt at the screen and farted, covering up the screen in green fart gas.


	15. Chapter 15

Lady Palutena farted a big brassy tuba toot as she fanned her flatulence, with Toadette farting a trombone toot afterwards, both of the girls being in the Smash Bus that Mario was driving as the group were heading to Orlando, Florida, with them being on the International Drive, spying Godzilla destroying the hotels and fast food restaurants in the background towards the east. Princess Zelda pinched her nose as she tried not to breathe in the bad gas that Palutena and Toadette were passing, with the gassy girls giggling after hearing their own brassy farts that warmed up their bus seats.

"Ugh, _peeyew!_ Gods, do you damn girls stink!" Zelda stated as she began spraying the bus with some air spray. "Can't you just hold them like any other normal girl?"

"_Nope!_" Palutena and Toadette stated in unison as both of them farted right in Zelda's face, laughing as they gave each other a high five. "Nice one, girlfriend!"

"Now you know how I feel." Silver remarked to Zelda as he was reading about Orlando in a guide book, a clothes pin on his nose.

"Oh come on! Being gassy is fun!" Lana burped loudly as she glanced at both Zelda and Silver, smiling innocently as she was listening to Hatsune Miku on her blue headphones.

"This trip is suppose to make us all feel connected together, guys!" Jigglypuff stated as she twirled around her microphone.

"Yet we couldn't include Claus." Ness frowned as he sniffled, feeling like he could cry at any moment as he sat next to Pit.

"Don't let it worry you, Ness!" Pit stated, holding a pink colored pillow that had pictures of Abraham Lincoln on it. "I'm sure he has a good reason to stay at the Smash Mansion!"

"...Why do you have a pink pillow?" Sonic squinted as he eyed Pit suspiciously.

"Hey! I got my personal things, and you have yours!" Pit snapped as he turned away from the blue hedgehog, tugging his pillow close to his chest as he glanced at his pillow. 'It's all right, my love... you can still be fluffy and proud of your country..."

Sonic shrugged as he went back to eating his chilli dog, with Lucario meditating as he could sense something coming that would soon haunt them.

"I feel like there's yet another group forming in the mansion..." Lucario sated as he had his eyes closed, with the others wondering what Lucario meant by that.

* * *

><p>Claus was in the room that belonged to Ness and Lucas, mumbling to himself as he knew that the Cute Toot House took a brief retreat to Universal Orlando to celebrate their major victory over the Hot Topic Krew, specifically for killing one of their original six members, which was Cia. Claus was still trying to fix up the dead Fox McCloud as he was giving the anthropomorphic fox more mechanical parts to allow him to move freely, while the Villager continued bumping into various objects, having been blinded.<p>

"Did Arceus really mean what he said? That all of this happened because Master Hand died...?" Claus remarked as he rubbed his chin, squinting his eyes. "If so... I guess I'm going to have to find a way to revive him. I know the others time traveled, but time traveling isn't going to stop this whole mess that black edgy angel started..."

"Help! I can't see a thing!" Villager exclaimed as he went through the window, falling all the way down and breaking his bones in the process as blood slowly surrounded him.

Claus took a glance out of the window to look down at the wounded Villager, groaning as he slapped his forehead with his right head. "Oh great. Now I got three characters to revive..."

* * *

><p>Back with the Cute Toot House mainstays, they were all at Universal Studios Florida in 1990, having used a time travel necklace that Silver brought with him, with the group being generally surprised at how different the entire theme park looked. Mario, Silver, and Toadette were not surprised, for all three were there before, with Mario having actually visited the park with Luigi when it was brand new, and both Silver and Toadette having first time traveled with Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha.<p>

"Hey! Let's go to that one King Kong attraction!" Palutena exclaimed as she pointed at the huge building that housed Kongfrontation.

Toadette shuddered as she hid behind Mario, holding his right hand with both of her hands, trembling. "Ugh, anything but that! I made a mess in my underwear from riding that!"

Everyone turned around to give Toadette odd glances, with caused the pink mushroom girl to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, how I remembered..." Silver groaned in dismay as he did remember the last time he rode on Kongfrontation with Toadette, recalling her having the crap literally scared out of her by the life like King Kong robots.

"Too much information..." Jigglypuff remarked, while Lana giggled.

"Well then, sounds like a ride we should avoid." Zelda agreed as she nodded her head.

Palutena, being the trollish goddess that she was, smiled as she snapped her fingers, forcing everyone to move behind her in a line. "Well, that settles it, then! To Kongfrontation!"

"_NO!_" Everyone except Mario, Sonic, and Lucario screamed, with both Mario and Lucario being neutral while Sonic was excited to ride the ride.

Later, as Palutena casually walked through the queue line to Kongfrontation while the others were forced to walk right behind her, they eventually got into the red colored Roosevelt Island tram, with it being loaded as the ride began. Releasing them from their grip, Palutena watched as the others stretched their arms, with Toadette crying as she tightly hugged Palutena, causing the green haired goddess to smile. Pit tightly hugged his pink pillow that had Lincoln present on it as he was trembling with fright, with Ness hugging Pit tightly as he was frightened, too. Silver wasn't as nervous, but he still didn't want to be on either ends due to remembering how the ride went.

"Please keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times," The female ride operator stated as she was piloting the tram.

Mario adjusted his red cap as he turned to Lucario. "Personally, I'm not really this impressed at the ride. It was just the Earthquake ride, but with King Kong involved, in New York, and in the air." He said, expressing his personal thoughts.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Mario. Seems more than enough differences to stand out." Lucario stated as he and Mario were at the front alongside Palutena, Toadette, and Sonic.

As the tram slowly moved through the well crafted fictional New York City of the 70's, they saw the silhouette of King Kong. Upon getting closer, they noticed the first huge King Kong animatronic hanging on the Queensboro Bridge, roaring at them as it smelled like bananas.

"Oh God, he looks like a drunk Donkey Kong!" Zelda exclaimed as everyone in the tram screamed aside from Mario and Lucario.

"YEAH! This is happening!" Sonic exclaimed happily as he was craving the first King Kong animatronic slamming his mechanical hand onto the tram, causing it to shake.

"Make it stop, please lord!" Toadette cried as she tightly hung onto Palutena, who was also screaming with joy.

Just as the tram was about to move on from King Kong, everything inside the Kongfrontation building went completely dark, with all the screams being more frightened as no one knew what was going on. The female ride operator tried to be as calm as possible, being frightened herself as someone pressed the emergency stop button.

"Mamma mia!" Mario exclaimed as he couldn't see, turning to Lucario, barely making his figure in the pitch black. "This never happened-a while I rode this ride before-a!"

"I would use my aura, but it wouldn't be wise in front of all these normal human beings. It's bad enough that we're actually present right now to begin with." Lucario stated, having remembered the fact that everyone looked at the Cute Toot House members with odd, disturbed glances, with them all thinking that they were possibly dreaming.

"There's no place like home, _there's no place like home, **there's no place like home...!**_" Pit and Ness both whimpered in unison as the white winged angel wet himself, causing him to hug his Lincoln pink pillow further. What a crybaby.

"Eep! Mommy!" Lana exclaimed as she was so scared, she couldn't even burp, causing her to wrap her arms around Jigglypuff.

"Lana, you're holding me too tight!" Jigglypuff stated as she felt like she couldn't breathe, with it being worse as several normal humans surrounded them.

"Yeargh! I wanna go home!" Toadette cried as she hugged Palutena even tighter, causing Palutena to gasp as she released an abrupt brassy fart that caused people to panic even more.

"_My!_ Excuse me!" Palutena stated as she didn't want to fart for once, simply wanting to enjoy the ride as the banana smell that expelled from the King Kong animatronic was mixed with Palutena's sulfur like flatulence, making a really horrendous smell on the tram.

"Great, this is how we die, hanging forty feet above the ground, in the dark, in front of a giant ugly Donkey Kong lookalike, with banana smells and Palutena's godawful farting!" Zelda cried as she buried her face in her hands, wondering how it could get worse.

"Oh, **it's no use!**" Silver exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head, shaking his head. "We can't use our powers, the ride is stuck, who is responsible for this!"

"Normally, I would want to go and show off my awesome self..." Sonic groaned as he placed his right hand on his face. "But unfortunately, not only can I not really see, but I have to conceal my awesome skills, less people think I'm an alien."

Unbeknownst to any of them was that the person who caused the entire Kongfrontation ride to go pitch black was another certain Smasher who time traveled to the past, specifically to mess with the members of the Cute Toot House. That devious character... was _Mewtwo!_

"This is what you bastards get for killing that fat bitch instead of me." Mewtwo growled as he teleported away, wanting to have been the one to kill his more attractive rival, Cia.


	16. Chapter 16

Lady Palutena farted loudly on her green couch as she was watching television at night, being in her pajamas as she waited for the other members of the Cute Toot House to show up.

_"And now, on R.O.B. Talk, I shall show Gandalf here how to do the Ganon style dance!" Gangnamdorf exclaimed as he was doing various poses._

_R.O.B. chuckled as he raised his metal arms, shaking his robotic head. "My! Ganondorf really is taking it to the fridge!"_

_"...I could be at Helm's Deep right now..." Gandalf groaned as he began smoking his pipe._

"BORING." Palutena yawned as she farted at the same time, flicking through the channel.

_"So what are the personality quips of you and your team?" Stated a blonde, female human talk show host._

_"Well, I'm cute and I toot, but I can spin like a tornado and a really good player of the triangle, trumpet, trombone, and tuba!" Toadette exclaimed as she farted a trombone toot, giggling as she slightly blushed. "Our leader, Lady Palutena, loves to fart also, but she's also a lot of fun to hang around with, and she likes to prank people..." She frowned a bit as she was a bit annoyed. "Much to our annoyance sometimes."_

"Oh, this is interesting." Palutena stated as she released another tuba toot, the couch warmed up and smelly from her brassy deep pitched farts. "Toadette's actually describing us Cute Toot House members. I'm so touched!"

_"Zelda's a stick in the mud, but she's the assistant. Mario's the mascot, and he's the most levelheaded of all of us, even though he loves fast food!" Toadette continued exclaiming as she kept speaking, "Silver's the psychic, but while he can be a bit paranoid, he does like to do fun things with us! He's not a gassy prankster like Palutena. Sonic just wants to do everything so fast, Lucario is the most intelligent of us, Pit is the other leader and loves food, presidents, and pillows, Lana is the adorable blue haired girl that loves Japanese things, and Ness is the other psychic boy who's the general and music collector! He likes to fart, too!"_

"...How come she didn't mention Claus and the Villager...?" Palutena remarked as she rubbed her cin with her right hand, murmuring.

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda and Mario were eating hamburgers that Shulk made as they were in Donkey Kong's room, with Donkey Kong and Silver The Hedgehog making some shirts together while Lana and Riki were singing one of the various Vocaloid songs together, with Lana burping and occasionally farting. Lucario was chatting with Reyn and Chrom as they were all by the window, with Ness, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon were exchanging secrets with each other. Pit was playing around with his Abe Lincoln pink pillow, while Ike was eating some KFC, while Little Mac was running around, having a cheese attack.<p>

"Mmm, this burger is really-a good-a," Mario remarked as he munched down on his hamburger.

"You would find anything delicious," Jigglypuff joked as she, Ness, and Captain Falcon all laughed, with Mario's face turning red from being annoyed.

"You know, I wonder what made Shadow be willing to be a mall goth." Donkey Kong stated as he placed some banana cream on his brown shirt.

"It's Shadow. He's surprisingly cool and collective, but he did go through a literal edgy phase in his life," Silver explained as he was placing some glitter on his blue colored shirt.

"What are Palutena's plans going to be, I wonder..." Zelda commented to herself as she munched on her burger, feeling her stomach rumble as she glared at it, not wanting to be gassy.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucario was by himself in the ruins of the stadium from the Subspace Emissary, noticing strange strong levels of aura. He stopped, taking a moment to sense just what was the source of all this raw power.

"Hmm... it can't be, no..." Lucario remarked as he shook his head, clenching his fists, "We all killed Tabuu... it can't be..."

It was then that Morse code was heard, and Lucario opened his eyes, realizing that the source was something far worse than he imagined.

* * *

><p>"Ness, real talk?" Pit stated as he and Ness were going shopping in the mall.<p>

"What is it, Pit?" Ness asked as he tilted his head to the right, the two of them heading into a Macy's department store to buy feminine clothes.

"I think things might be getting a bit more serious around here." Pit remarked as he shook his head. "I haven't seen Claus or the Villager anywhere, and poor Lana looks really messed up."

"Well, it's to be expected of Lana, considering what the girls said what happened to the Baneposter," Ness remarked as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand. "But Claus and the Villager... both of them are good friends of mine. I hope nothing bad has happened with them."

"Someone get this guy off me!" Sonic exclaimed as he dashed past Pit and Ness, with an angry Mewtwo following as they glanced at each other. The two Cute Toot House boys then spotted Lucina, who was also shopping in the same store, chuckling nervously.

"Hey guys..." Lucina greeted as she waved her left hand at Pit and Ness, blushing as she was a bit surprised to see them here. "...What's shaking?"

* * *

><p>Lady Palutena was farTING AS usual, you see, being in her casual clothes (of which were a white shirt and tight green jeans) and inside her room to organize another Cute Toot House meeting when Toadette ran in screaming, being shot by several pink colored arrows with pink hearts on them.<p>

"What the?" Palutena remarked as Toadette hid behind her.

"Eep! Pal, maybe you can shed some light on that Double Cheery clone of me!" Toadette squeaked with fright.

"Double Cheery? Clone?" Palutena stated in confusion as her eyes widened and caused her to fart in shock, to see another Toadette appear, with this one having a lighter shade of pink.

"Ha! I found you, inferior original!" The Toadette clone stated as she giggled, twirling around and taking a bow. "The Pink Peers will see to it that you get punished!"

"_Pink Peers?_" Palutena and Toadette remarked as they noticed that Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, Nana the female pink clad Ice Climber, and Jigglypuff were all next to the clone Toadette, with all of them giggling as a pink background with pink sparkles appeared behind them. The Jigglypuff in particular had a big, pink bow on her head, and was a darker shade of pink than the original.

"Toadette, the Pink Mushroom with the twirls!" The clone Toadette exclaimed.

"Princess Peach Toadstool, the Pink Pooter with blonde hair!" Peach stated as she farted a brassy, deep pitched tuba toot that broke all the windows in The Room.

"Amy Rose, the Pink Hedgehog with magic skills!" Amy exclaimed as she fired tarot cards from her mouth and ass, spinning around with her red and yellow Piko Piko Hammer.

"Nana, the Pink Ice Climber who loves vegetables!" Nana exclaimed as she spun around with her wooden mallet, summoning several ice bergs and Freezies on the spot, cooling the room.

"Jigglypuff, the Pink Puffball who will puff you up!" Jigglypuff stated as she puffed herself up, then exploded into piles of puff, before reforming back into her original self.

"And together, we make the **Pink Peers!**" The five pink girls all exclaimed as they gave each other a high five.

Palutena shit herself as she fainted, with the original Toadette screaming as she ran out of The Room. Jigglypuff walked in, seeing Toadette go by her, heading inside to see the fainted Palutena, and the Pink Peers, squinting her eyes.

"What the hell?" Jigglypuff remarked, especially in regards to the other Jigglypuff present.

"We're here to spread pink everywhere!" Amy exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah! And though we're mostly good, we're not afraid to beat up other 'good' teams if it means pink reigns superior!" Nana exclaimed as she pulled out a carrot and munched on it.

Jigglypuff was at a loss for words, with the Pink Peers chasing after her, causing the pink bow-less puffball to scream for help as she ran down the hallway of the Smash Castle, with the Pink Peers following her. The unconscious Palutena released one more fart from her pooped jeans as Mario walked in, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm... not gonna say anything." Mario stated, eating a Big Mac he got from McDonald's as he left The Room.

* * *

><p>"So you guys formed a team too, huh?" Silver asked Bandana Waddle Dee as they were at The Roost in Seaside Hill's Animal Crossing town of Ediseas, watching Meta Knight and King DeDeDe pounding the wasps that suddenly appeared in the town alongside Princess Zelda.<p>

"Yeah. All these crews have been popping up, so Kirby suggested that we form our own one," Bandana Dee stated, with both of them taking a sip of their coffee.

"...Wait a minute, Kirby thought of the idea?" Silver remarked as he squinted his eyes, being a bit confused. "I thought Kirby was part of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade."

Bandana Dee glanced at Silver as he laughed, patting the silver colored hedgehog on the back. "Oh, you naive mammal, no one told you that Kirby is part of a species? There's copies of him everywhere!"

"...now that I think about it, that actually makes sense," Silver remarked as he saw several innocent, different colored Kirbies getting run over in the distance by the GUN Truck, which was chasing Shulk and Ike. "Man... the members these teams form are quite something... but it makes me wonder what happened to Claus... I know Lana left to do some mourning, but I haven't heard of that orange haired boy that looks like Lucas for a while..."

"Who is he?" Bandana Dee asked curiously, with Silver willing to spill the beans as both teams were on good terms with each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Claus had long left the Smash residence, being in a small, abandoned cottage near Luigi's Mansion, with the dead bodies of the main male Animal Crossing Villager and Fox McCloud resting on metal beds as Claus cracked his fingers together, working on a way to bring them back to life.<p>

"The Cute Toot House never actually employed my help for the missions..." Claus muttered angrily to himself as he began mixing up various potions. "They never attempted to get Lucas back for good... well, it's time for me to be serious, and take it up a notch..."


	18. Chapter 18

Lady Palutena farted a big brassy tuba toot as she and Toadette were relaxing on the balcony of Palutena's room, with both of them looking at the moon from Majora's Mask creepily looking down on everyone and everything.

"You know, I wonder what Yoshi's doing other than watching NCS, you know, IN THE BATHROOM," Palutena remarked as she turned her head to Toadette.

Toadette farted a trombone toot as she shrugged, placing her hands on her stomach. "It must be important, because I never see him. You think he's so happy, he can't bother with us?"

"...Maybe." Palutena commented as she belted out another tuba toot, fanning the air with her right hand. "Man, do I miss those edgy idiots... I wonder how jail is doing for them..."

It was then that Palutena and Toadette were suddenly blasted by Gyroids, causing them to flee the balcony as they fled into The Room, peeking out to see the male Villager, whose body was have metallic.

"W-what the?" Palutena and Toadette stuttered as they glanced at each other, the male Villager winking as he dashed off.

* * *

><p>Silver The Hedgehog was doing another pizza delivery for the Pizza Hut, mainly on account of the Cute Toot House not having much to do. He then spotted something scurrying amongst the forest surrounding the Smash Manor, using his green psychic power to illuminate the forest.<p>

"Stop, you creep!" Silver exclaimed as he spotted the shadowy figure, gasping as his eyes widened, recognizing it. "F-Fox McCloud!?"

"The one and only." Fox remarked with a smile as he emerged out of the bushes, his entire lower half of his body being metallic, wearing a black eye patch on his right eye. "How have things been while I was dead?"

"...Well, we managed to get the Hot Topic Krew in jail, if it's any consolation," Silver stated, with him and Fox deciding to shoot the shit with each other for several minutes, the two heading back to the Smash Tower.

* * *

><p>Jigglypuff was waltzing around the area near Luigi's Mansion, humming to herself as she paused, hearing some mumbling. She turned around, spotting a small wooden cabin as she dashed in, taking a peek to see Claus talking to himself, with all sorts of metal contraptions surrounding him.<p>

"Claus? Is this where this orange haired boy has been this entire time?" Jigglypuff remarked as she blinked, being a bit surprised as she couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe Fox betrayed me... figures that he still has a sense of justice even after dying..." Claus growled as he clenched his fists. "No matter... the Villager managed to obey. So that's one success and one failure... I'll have to hope that the others have no duty to do good..."

"No duty..." Jigglypuff quietly repeated to herself, walking away from the cabin as to not get caught, her eyes widening with shock. "This is heavy... I better let the others know about this..." She then took off.

* * *

><p>Lucario was still in the Subspace Emmisary map, heading eastward towards the jungle as he glanced back, to see tiny black figments scuttling towards him. Lucario fired a couple of small Aura Spheres at the black pests, but they kept on chasing after him.<p>

"Damn... these things are not the material from the Subspace..." Lucario remarked as he jumped higher and higher, hoping to lose the black things on his tail as the Morse code he heard from the stadium became louder, with the sky towards the west being absolutely pitch black.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh my gosh, oh my goodness, today was a blast!" Pit exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Lady Palutena farted conveniently as he said 'blast'. "I can't believe we met up with Abraham Lincoln... I was so happy, I peed myself!"

"_Ewww!_ That is so gross, Pit!" Toadette giggled as she, Pit, and Palutena were all sitting together at one of the wooden tables at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand in Seaside Hill. "Then again, I can't take, because I get so excited over things I like, I end up soaking my panties!"

"See? I told you being a hypocrite is no fun." Palutena playfully stated as she belted another brassy fart, sighing of relief as she took another sip of her lemonade. "Ahh, this lemonade tastes great!"

"Why thank you, Ms. Palutena!" Lilligant stated as she took a bow. "It's so nice to know that a lovely, divine goddess such as yourself takes appreciation in how good my lemonade can be!"

"Yeah! We rarely get any special guests around here!" Whimsicott added as she poured some more lemonade for the various generic creatures wandering around.

As Palutena waved at the two grass type Pokemon, Sonic dashed up to the trio, panting as he had his hands on his knees.  
>Pit, Palutena, and Toadette all gave each other odd glances as they looked at Sonic.<p>

"Guys... bad news..." Sonic stated as he took a gulp, glancing up. "First, the Hot Topic Krew somehow escaped from prison. Second... apparently there's been a rift in the space time continuum, because somethings from alternate dimensions are popping up. And third..." He paid Lilligant and Whimisicott as he got himself a cup of lemonade, drinking it up as he turned to the three CTH members. "...Lucario just called me, and mentioned something about some dark matter in the Subspace Emissary world."

Palutena farted in fright as her eyes widened, with Pit and Toadette gasping as they held each other in shock, Sonic paying for another cup of lemonade. Lilligant and Whimsicott glanced at each other, wondering what the hell was going on to their world.

* * *

><p>"Wait, why are you guys evil again?" Jigglypuff asked Dr. Mario as they were at Lakithunder's Power Plant in Seaside Hill, getting some electricity.<p>

"I don't know. Something about us staying loyal and not becoming a traitor for knowing that Yoshi is evil, or something." Dr. Mario responded as he folded his arms.

Jigglypuff squinted her eyes, not believing what Dr. Mario had just blurted out loud. "Wait, Yoshi is evil?"

"...Yeah. He's not the Yoshi that we knew and love." Dr. Mario stated as he moved his hands around. "Seriously. Do you know how many green Yoshis exist out in the wild? It gets hard to tell."

"...Just like Kirby..." Jigglypuff remarked as he shook her head, with both of the Smashers approaching Lakithunder.

"Whoa ho ho, now this is a _shock_! To see you two Smashers coming all the way here!" Lakithunder greeted as he spun around in his dark cloud. "What is it that you need to _spark_ your life?"

"Enough with the puns, baldy. Just give us the electricity." Dr. Mario stated as he pounded his fists. "I need it to enhance my electrical prowess, Phosphora needs it to help make her go faster, and Pichu needs it to stop being a useless piece of shit."

"All right, settle down there, doc. No need to be so _shockingly_ edgy." Lakithunder stated as he handed Dr. Mario a bright blue orb containing lots of electricity. "Will it be _sparking_ cash, or _electrifying_ credit?"

Dr. Mario grumbled as he placed the orb away, paying Lakithunder in Smash Coins, turning to Jigglypuff. "Well, I'll see you later. Shrek will get annoyed if I take too long like last time."

"**Shrek!?**" Jigglypuff and Lakithunder exclaimed as they watched Dr. Mario leave.

"Say, can you tell me what's the _zapping_ deal with all these clubs and crews? It's _shockingly_ puzzling." Lakithunder stated as he glanced down at Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff sighed as she opened her eyes, moving her short puffy pink arms around. "Well, all right. It all started when Dark Pit decided to kill Master Hand..."

* * *

><p>Silver The Hedgehog watched as Shulk and Reyn left the train, Chuffy, at Seaside Hill's train station, with the two MMM Brigade members approaching the psychic hedgehog.<p>

"Man, that was one jolly good ride!" Shulk stated as he pumped his right fist in the air.

"Yeah... I will admit, I've never rode on a talking train before," Reyn stated as he took a glance back at Chuffy.

"To be fair, that's because it's actually Old King Coal speaking." Silver explained as he rolled his right hand around. "He lives inside the boiler."

"Oh!" Both Shulk and Reyn stated as they turned around, popping their heads inside the train to see the boiler room.

"Urr! The pothead is right!" Old King Coal exclaimed from the deepest corners of the boiler.

"I am not a pothead!" Silver snapped angrily as he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

Reyn rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Say, why don't we go to that tent ran by that boney witch."

"Madame Grunty's Tent? Sure! I'm really feelin' lucky today!" Shulk stated as he and Reyn left, with Silver squinting his eyes as he turned to Chuffy.

"Don't look at me. I'm just waiting for more people to come inside me." Old King Coal stated.

Silver slapped his forehead with his right hand. "No, please, don't start with the sexual innuendos..."


	20. Chapter 20

Lady Palutena and Toadette were farting tuba toots with each other to see which one of them had the brassier farts, with a disgruntled Princess Zelda stepping in.

"Don't you two get tired of farting your brains out all the time?" Zelda stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nope!" Palutena and Toadette stated as they farted in Zelda's face, forcing the Hyrulian princess to run out of The Room.

"You know, Toadette, I'm so glad that you've embraced your gassy side..." Palutena stated as she lowered her eyes, wrapping her right arm around Toadette. "it really... brings the broader side of you."

"Oh Pal, you're too kind!" Toadette admitted as she blushed, twirling her fingertips together. "But... if you really wanna go into town..."

Palutena was shocked that Toadette willingly kissed her, lip to lip, the cute humanoid mushroom girls placing her hands on Palutena's face. The Goddess of Light returned the favor by hugging Toadette and rubbing her hands on the mushroom girl's back.

Jigglypuff and Silver The Hedgehog walked in to discuss something regarding the Hot Topic Krew, when they both saw Palutena and Toadette on the green couch together, the two girls rubbing on each others' bodies as Jigglypuff and Silver glanced at each other.

"What the hell is up with these two?" Jigglypuff asked as she pointed at the girls.

"I think... they like each other a bit too much for their own good..." Silver stated as he turned to Jigglypuff. "Should we mention that the Hot Topic Krew got a new member?"

"...let's not ruin their fun right now." Jigglypuff suggested as she pulled out a video camera, smirking as she chuckled. "I want to enjoy this..."

Creeped out by Jigglypuff's behavior, Silver shrugged as he left Jigglypuff to record the sexy scene going on between Palutena and Toadette, leaving just as the two humanoid girls took off their clothing, closing the door shut.


	21. Chapter 21

"And now, the local news," The TV exclaimed loudly, being huge and metal, for it was a black, high definition, wide screen television hanging on the wall.

"Oh joy." Mario sarcastically commented as he, Lady Palutena, Toadette, Princess Zelda, Silver The Hedgehog, and Fox McCloud were all in the ballroom with the members of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, that being Shulk, Chrom, and Donkey Kong. Everyone was sitting on the yellow couch.

"Seaside Hill has mysteriously burnt to the ground," The male white news reporter stated.

"Oh no." Knuckles The Echidna randomly stated as he was grabbed by Amy Rose, who then kissed him on the lips.

"D'oh I Missed you, Knux!" Amy exclaimed as she farted a cute little poot, laughing as she and Knuckles hugged each other and rolled around at the speed of sound on the floor.

"AMY!" Chrom exclaimed as he sniffled, munching on fish sticks to comfort himself. "I thought you were my girl..."

"It appears to be connected to the alternate universe barrier in fanfiction being broken." The news reporter continued. "Also, we got signs of the Hot Topic Krew exploiting this to sneak into new universes."

"Oh no... I'm really having a bad feeling about this," Shulk stated as he placed his right hand on his forehead.

"Really? Why is that?" Toadette asked, sitting on Palutena's lap.

"Because when one fanfic dimension collides with another, it brings nothing but chaos, and catastrophy," Shulk replied to the mushroom girl.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Zelda remarked as she squinted her eyes.

"They are, yes, but that's not the point right now," Donkey Kong stated as he was eating some banana cream pie.

"And the mall is looking to a new expansion, including a replacement for the Forever 21 store," The news reporter continued on, "Although there are... some rather disturbing characters present there..."

It then showed the mall, with a group of different colored, fait hairy human nudists all streaking around the mall, causing everyone to panic.

"Oh God damn it, I thought those freaks of nature were Yoshi Kart exclusive..." Silver stated as he pulled down his silver colored quills, not believing this shit.

"I wish my girlfriend was here..." Captain Falcon muttered as he walked past the Cute Toot House and MMM Brigade members, munching on some popcorn he brought from Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor in the still burning Seaside Hill. "Lucina knows how to make me feel falcon good..."

Palutena farted a deep pitched brassy tuba toot, causing everyone except Toadette and Shulk to groan as the green haired Goddess of Light fanned the air around her flatulent big butt with her right hand in a divine manner.

"Sorry, but I've been holding that in for the entire chapter. I gotta let it go sometime," Palutena stated, as she then began farting the song 'Let It Go' with her brassy tuba toots.

Falco Lombardi ran into the room, panting as he had his hands on his knees. "Guys... I just learned that there's an alternate version of myself running around here... we need to be careful..." He then glanced back up at Fox, casually waving to him. "Oh hey Fox. How was being dead?"

"Eh, it was peaceful." Fox stated as he stretched his arms. "Did you keep the peace of the mansion, and your tavern?"

"I tried, but it just gets to me, man." Falco stated as he wrapped his right arm around Fox. "We gotta really amp up to keep the peace of the mansion."

"I hear you guys." R.O.B. stated as he appeared behind Falco, tilting his robotic head around. "Does anyone know why the male Villager with the red shirt is acting creepier than usual?"

Everyone gave each other odd glances as they didn't know how to answer R.O.B. Meanwhile, outside the slowly decaying ruins of the Smash Mansion was the Villager, whose creepy appearance was becoming more apparent as his new metallic look was even more horrifying than his original appearance, thunder booming in the background despite the sky being clear and blue.


	22. Chapter 22

_Viridi just hated it. Every time she would come by to see Pit, that gassy green goddess, Lady Palutena, would come to ruin her time. Be a simple argument, or Palutena farting a poisonous gas so foul, it could wipe out an entire race of creatures._

_What's worse, Mr. Resetti adopted her as a result of a adopting spree going on at the mall. And because Mr. Resetti was her adopted father, she could no longer reset like she used too._

_Which in turn made things quite a hassle for Viridi. Oh, how she hated to see Pit flirting about with Ness. How she hated that the white winged angel boy didn't see her as anything more than a distant friend. But oh how she hated Palutena and her farting big butt._

"Divine goddess? Pah!" Viridi complained as she farted a brassy tuba toot of her own, being quite the hypocrite for getting on Palutena's back for passing gas, fanning the air with her right hand from the gas that she passed herself. "All I see is her polluting the air with her toxic gas!"

"You just farted a few seconds ago." Silver pointed out as he had a clothes pin on his nose, doing the laundry for the other members of the Cute Toot House.

"S-so? Everyone farts! Besides, none of us willingly do it at every single moment like Fatass Palutena there!" Viridi quickly spoke as she pointed at Palutena, who was doing some jumping jacks in yoga clothes she borrowed from the Wii Fit Trainer.

"You're just jealous that I get to be a leader of a cool club, and you're nothing!" Palutena taunted as she towered over Viridi, having finished her jumping jacks.

Viridi scoffed as she turned her head away. "T-that doesn't mean a thing! So you're another leader, big deal! What's so special about it, anyway?"

"Hey Palutena, can we go see Cars 2 Featuring Shrek?" Toadette asked as she was wearing one of Lana's outfits.

"Of course, Toadette!" Palutena stated, smiling as she watched Toadette squeal with joy.

"Hey Palutena, what should we do about Wolf boy here?" Jigglypuff asked as she had Wolf O' Donnell tied up.

Palutena simply shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, Jigglypuff, you go do whatever you like with him!"

"Good! Come on, Wolfy, we're going to the Pirate Ship!" Jigglypuff stated as she grabbed Wolf and headed to the Pirate Ship stage in Brawl that was originally from Wind Waker.

Palutena turned back to Viridi. "See? Being a leader is awesome!" She stuck her tongue out and winked. "And you're not even important enough to be a member of any of the clubs around here."

"...Yeah, well... uh... you're... **a big fat doodie head!**" Viridi blurted out, with everyone in The Room turning to face her.

"What the yee-haw hell is this cowgirl yappin' about?" Cowboy Lucario stated as he tilted his brown cowboy hat down.

"Doodie head, huh...?" Palutena smirked as she grabbed Viridi and stuffed the blonde Goddess of Nature into her butt. "Well, we'll see who's the real doodie head after this!"

Closing her eyes while smiling, Palutena farted away a series of brassy explosions that made Viridi smell worse than a skunk spray, with the Goddess of Light's last poot being so strong, it sent Viridi blasting off again. Palutena dusted her hands together as she felt satisfied, snapping her fingers to make the brown stain on the black pants disappear, going back to her exercise as everyone else shrugged.

_It was from this day on that Viridi decided to take action, and become the second leader of the Hot Topic Krew._

"...And that's why we're kidnapping her!" Exclaimed Wario from the WAA Weirdos Emmisary fanfic dimension, being in the mall with the Waluigi and Tails from the same dimension.

"That story made my brain hurt." Tails remarked as he noticed the Amy and Knuckles of the CTH fanfic dimension heading to a Wendy's together, squinting his eyes. "No way..."

"Wah. Now you know how I feel." Waluigi remarked as he folded his arms together, wondering what his counterpart in this universe was up to.


	23. Chapter 23

The members of the Cute Toot House were all eating at McDonald's in the mall, with Lady Palutena farting her big butt off as usual while pigging out on the hamburgers, french fries, and chicken nuggets, with everyone else having their own meal. Some of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade members came along, as well. The group decided to spend some time together outside the mansion, mainly because a blizzard was going on, which in turn made the mansion much colder than usual, so cold that not even Palutena's farts could warm the place up. That, and the mall was not only much larger and warmer, but they could keep an eye out for the Hot Topic Krew, as well as any of the other clubs present. Anyway, back with our heroes in the McDonald's, Toadette burped loudly as she giggled, with Mario simply enjoying the burgers to his pleasure, while Chrom was playing with his fish sticks and Ike was eating every chicken related menu item they had. Incidentally, the McDonald's was owned by Tom Nook, with one of the workers being Wario from the WAA Weirdos Emissary dimension, who somehow was not noticed by the Cute Toot House or the MemeMemeMeme Brigade. Wario was coincidentally in the bathroom when the CTH and MMMB ordered their food.

"Wah oh. It's the Cute Toot House! ...And some other chumps I don't know about." Wario remarked as he was a bit surprised, going further into the kitchen. "I better not be seen, less my cover be blown..."

"I'll admit, Pal, this was the best idea you had," Princess Zelda stated to Palutena as she bit into a Quarter Pounder burger. "And your ideas are usually stupid."

"Hey now, Lady Palutena means best, right?" Pit responded as he was stuffing himself with food, being the hungriest of the bunch.

"Why thank you Pit. And my ideas aren't stupid if they led us to victory." Palutena retorted to Zelda, flicking her on the nose, much to her annoyance.

"Well, we're all together, eating and having a good time. And that's what matters the most!" Toadette cheered as she raised her carton of milk, with the others raising their drinks.

As they resumed eating, they noticed a certain strange, green clothed elf guy in line, causing Shulk to gasp.

"Tingle? What are you doing here?" Shulk remarked as he pointed at Tingle.

Tingle did a little twirl around as he faced him and the others eating. "What else? I'm here to get McDonald's for everyone before we go back in time!"

"...Back in time?" The CTH and MMMB members gawked, with Ness pillaging through the trash cans for extra food.

Tingle blinked as he slapped his forehead with his right hand. "D'oh... I think I said too much." He then left the CTH and MMMB to their meals, heading further in line.

"...Well, that just happened." Jigglypuff remarked as she slurped up her strawberry milkshake before stuffing fries into her mouth.

Silver squinted his eyes at Ness in the trash can, pointing at him. "Can someone please tell Ness to stop being so gross? It's making me feel horrible. And awkward."

"Oh, let him embrace his gross self. The spirit of the Cute Toot House is to be cute and toot!" Palutena stated as she did a cute pose, before ripping a thunderous tuba toot that stunk up the entire McDonald's, causing potential customers to run outside as everyone screamed, with Palutena's gas smelling like fries.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here..." Mario commented quietly to himself as he took off his red cap and used it to fan Palutena's butt fumes away from him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, several minutes later, specifically outside the McDonald's was Phosphora, who was waiting for Tingle to arrive. She was quite impatient when she spotted him.<p>

"_Finally!_ The League of Super Evil was getting tired of waiting **for you**, big guy! And so was I!" Phosphora stated while flailing her arms angrily, Baneposting. "Was stalling part of your plan?"

"Well for starters, the line was huge because of the blizzard outside, and two, Palutena farted an enormous stink that temporarily knocked out the workers! So excuse me!" Tingle retorted as he glared at the blonde goddess. "...Or in this case, excuse Palutena for farting another butt bomb."

Phosphora farted herself, fanning her brassy poot away from her butt. "Oh, one day I can hope to have as many enormous farts as Palutena, but that will have to wait. Likely after my singing career." She shook her head, grabbing some of the McDonald's bags that Tingle was holding. "We can zip through the blizzard using my lightning chariot. Come on!"

"Oh, I would like to 'come on' you, all right." Tingle very quietly mumbled to himself as he and Phosphora rode off on Phosphora's Lightning Chariot, which appeared on the spot out of thin air, _dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh, through the fields they go, laughing all the way..._


	24. Chapter 24

"Damn! These creatures don't know any bounds!" Lucario remarked as he was being chased to the snowy mountains in the Subspace Emissary world map, the place where he had met Meta Knight, with the horde of black creatures ganging up on him.

Much to his relief, Lucario glanced up, to see a bright white light engulfing the entire snowy sky, forcing the black creatures away. Lucario turned around, gasping in shock to see that it was actually...

"Master Hand!" Lucario exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head, being in disbelief. "But I thought you were dead!"

"Nay. I was merely in a coma." Master Hand responded as he moved his fingertips about. "Now, care to explain to me what happened while I took a nap?"

Lucario pinched the temple above his nose as he closed his eyes. "Trust me... it's a long story..."

* * *

><p>Sonic and Silver were relaxing in the Cute Toot House headquarters, with it being in the ballroom as Ness was running back and forth. The two hedgehogs glanced at each other, genuinely confused.<p>

"Uhh, Ness, what are you doing?" Sonic asked as he placed his right hand on his hip.

Ness turned around, giggling as he waved at the two hedgehogs. "Oh, not much. Everything's just OK, though!" He gave a wink as he went back to dashing back and forth.

"You know, I wonder if Ken Penders knows about Super Smash Bros," Silver remarked as he took a sip of some orange juice. "I'm pretty sure he could make a shitty attempt at getting copyright on Rosalina, Lucina, and Dark Pit."

"Why? Because of the whole Evil Sonic thing?" Sonic laughed as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, sighing as he folded his arms together. "I doubt it."

Ness came back, panting as he placed his hands on his knees, with Sonic and Silver looking at each other, confused.

"I finally managed to find the last piece I was looking for! Okay!" Ness exclaimed joyfully as he held up a bolt. "Believe me, this invention I just cooked up will be great!"

"And just how did you do that?" Silver remarked as he squinted his eyes, with Sonic nodding his head in agreement.

Ness laughed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, that requires some flashbacks..."

_"Remember, Ness, make your farts gross AND dangerous." Lady Palutena instructed as she was with Ness in front of an abandoned cigarette factory, both of them having tight blue jeans on, their hands on their butts while bending over._

_"Okay!" Ness replied as both he and Palutena farted at the same time, their tuba toots destroying the entire factory with relative ease, both of them laughing as they held hands and danced, while both farting._

"...And just what was that flashback for?" Sonic remarked as he was digging in his ear with his right hand.

"Because it explains why my pooting as been so darn tootin' good!" Ness stated as he was blasted into the air by his brassy butt blast of gas, with Sonic and Silver groaning as they got clothespins out of nowhere and placed them on his nose.

"You know, it's times like this that make me wish we had a new member," Silver stated to Sonic.

Sonic nodded his head in agreement. "I concur. There's nine of us ever since Claus, the Villager, Lana, and Lucario left. An extra girl shouldn't hurt... so long as it's not Amy." He shuddered, getting thoughts of what Amy could potentially do to him if she were a part of the Cute Toot House.

* * *

><p>"Man... these new employees are much better than the old ones!" Pit stated as he and the others were back at McDonald's, with Wario from the WAA Weirdo's Emisarry trying to not blow his cover.<p>

"What's wrong, Wario?" Gengar asked as he noticed Wario trying to hide within the kitchen.

"You see that white winged angel with the pink pillow that has Lincoln's face on it with those other anime characters?" Wario remarked as he pointed at Pit. "He's part of the Cute Toot House, and they're evil!"

Gengar blinked as he took a glance at Pit and co., then turned back to Wario, shaking his head. "...I don't think they're evil. They don't look like it."

"Don't let their cute, tooting looks fool you!" Wario remarked as he pointed at Toadette farting a storm of tuba toots, then giggling innocently afterwards while fanning the air with her right hand. "They might not look like it, but they can fuck up anyone!"

"...Well, if you say so." Tom Nook butted in as he was taking a good look at how the new employees were like.

"Excuse me!" Toadette admitted as she let out a fart so huge it shook the entire McDonald's, causing everyone to glance at the CTH's table with Toadette blushing. "Lady Palutena's really been giving me good lessons!"

"Sometimes I wonder why we haven't made you a secret spy..." Mario remarked as he stretched his arms. "You could make for a good traitor to that stupid clique Link made with his clones."

"The Link Clique... oh, how I hate it!" Chrom growled as he slammed his right hand on the table, causing his fish sticks to fall off. "Those buttheads think they're so smart! They make me wanna make like a tree and get out of here!"

"Now come on, Chrom, they can't be that bad. They're just Links, you know?" A female Meowstic employee stated as she was giving the Cute Toot House and MemeMemeMeme Brigade members some of their food.

"Oh, they're bad. They're from... CALIFORNIA..." Shulk remarked as he placed down his Diet Sprite.

Everyone in the Cute Toot House and MMM Brigade shuddered at the very mention, especially because one of the Links was a celebrity.

"Wah... this Link clique sounds bad..." Wario remarked as he turned to Gengar, rubbing his chin. "I wonder how many bad crews are present..."

"It can't be that bad. It's just Link." Gengar stated as he gave several customers their McDonald's food.

Toadette shook her head as she crunched down on some more chicken nuggets. "Anyway, I know those Link jerks are bad news, but what are we to do with the Hot Topic Krew? And that new evil crew with Shrek in it?"

"Shrek isn't evil, though!" Shulk responded as he was willing to defend the green orge. "He's just misunderstood!"

"Well it has that Rosalina lookalike from that godawful movie, so it has to be an evil club!" Reyn stated as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Frozen bad movie! Riki hate Disney shit!" Riki exclaimed while dancing around like a sugarplum fairy.

As the group kept eating their food, they all turned around, to see what looked like Solid Snake in a pink dress and the Duck Hunt Dog in a brown robe running away from several missiles being fired at them, with Princess Peach Toadstool laughing as Princess Zelda, Princess Daisy, and another Snake, who was wearing his regular mercenary clothes. They were all laughing.

"Oh no!" Toadette and Knuckles gasped in unison, with Knuckles leaving to go cuddle Amy, y'know IN THE BATHROOM, while Toadette let out a cute little poot in shock, her hands on her face. "It's the Anti Gassy Krew! What are they doing here!?"

"Probably tracking us because of you know what..." Mario remarked as he glared at Toadette, pinching his nose as the smell of the pink mushroom girl's flatulence was pretty rotten, especially since he was right next to her.

"Well," said the mercenary Snake from the Anti Gassy Krew to the fleeing Snake and DHD, "Good show but we just dropped 7 nukes on the mall's most prized antiques stores, and they're all destroyed HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" Everyone in the mall exclaimed as they overheard the AGK's Snake proclamation.

"That's right, and if you don't comply with us, then we'll do the same to all the stores!" The AGK Peach exclaimed as she pumped her right fist into the air.

"Yes! Beautiful smells should populate the world and be rid of all the foul nonsense that you disgusting creatures of commerce have crafted!" The AGK Daisy added while folding her arms.

"Power to the pretty smells!" the AGK Zelda exclaimed generically, not having anything else to add.

The AGK Snake glanced behind him, to see Alph The Mexican from the Hip 'n' Kool Krew sniffing his smelly armpits, with Snake grabbing him and rushing off, laughing manically.

"Help! Jumping Mexican beans!" Alph exclaimed in the most stereotypical Mexican accent possible, flailing his arms as all of his Pikmin bumped into each other, not knowing what to do.

"We're going to Universal Studios!" The AGK Snake giddily said.

Everyone else in the mall kept their eyes on each other as they wondered what madness was occurring within the mall. As if things couldn't get any possibly worse... or weirder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the fiery depths of Norfair...<p>

"Admit it, Pittoo, you're setting me up!" Lady Palutena stated as she bent over and farted, heating up the hot place even further with her smelly butt fumes as she was in her regular clothing.

"I keep telling you, bitch! I hate Hot Topic! And I'm NOT with this stupid Hot Topic Krew!" Dark Pit exclaimed, struggling to break free of a rope that he was attached to.

It turns out that this Dark Pit was part of the Clone Club, with Lucina and Toon Link tied up to him as well, the trio of clones having been mistaken by Palutena to be part of the Hot Topic Krew, due to the gassy green Goddess of Light spotting them at a Burger King several moments earlier.

"Can you free us from this rope?" Toon Link asked awkwardly as he was sweating. "I'm getting an erection from the heat."

Absolute silence as everyone stared at Toon Link, with the green capped elf boy blushing as he realized what he had admitted. Lucina yawned as she lowered her eyes.

"Why does the green Big Butt Farting Lady want us for?" Lucina asked stupidly as she was trying to pick her nose using her tongue. "We don't have anything, except all the Marth amiibos in the world!"

"So it was you who took the last Marf amiboo!" Palutena stated as she then farted right in Lucina's face, blowing back the blue hair on the female swordsman.

After doing several more twisting and turning, Dark Pit managed to get his legs a bit out as he did a swerve kick on Palutena, causing her to land on her back as she groaned in pain, with Lucina and Toon Link both laughing, Dark Pit just glancing at her.

"You should go back to your smelly crew of yours, fatass," Dark Pit stated with a smirk as he began wiggling his way out of the rope. "Those chumps probably are starting to miss ya anyway, you old fart."

If there was one thing Palutena hated, it was being called old. Getting back up, Palutena grabbed Dark Pit's face and farted as many smelly, brassy tuba toots on him as possible, with Toon Link feeling his clothing getting tighter while Lucina just drooled, wondering what CD-I Ganon was up to.

"This is what I did to Bayonetta and Nikki when they kept making fun of me!" Palutena remarked as she talked over her foghorn sounding flatulence. "You better hope that I don't go 'baking brownies' on your face!"

"Ewww... brownies are gross AND dangerous." Lucina remarked as she shook her head. "I like fudge better."

"They're the same thing, you idiot." Toon Link awkwardly remarked as he closed his eyes, wondering when this hell of a torment would be over.


	25. Chapter 25

All of the members of the Cute Toot House were gathered out in the ballroom, with Lucario still absent from his journey as Ness farted a cute toot to signal the start of the meeting, with Lady Palutena farting a bassy tuba toot to signal her entrance, a new, shadowy figure behind her.

"I figured that now would be the best time to introduce a new member to replace Lana, who personally bowed out due to personal reasons," Palutena stated as she _stretched her arms out, just _**_for you,_ big guy**. "Because I am happy to announce that we have a new member of the Cute Toot House, to fill in the void left empty by Lana, the Villager, and Claus!"

"Is it a new girl?" Fox McCloud asked as he was sitting next to Silver The Hedgehog and Pit.

"You darn tootin' it is!" Palutena stated with a twirl as she released a trumpet toot.

"Ooh, a new girl!" Pit stated as she hugged his pink pillow with Abe Lincold on it. "I can't wait! We need a good replacement for poor Lana, anyway!"

"I hope that she has a bit more intelligence and less... kawaii things about her..." Silver admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Palutena then revealed the shadowy figure, with everyone gasping as it was a cute, sexy monkey in clothing, with two yellow pony tails. Toadette immediately recognized her.

"Tiny Kong! _Aeiyeai!_" Toadette squealed as she jumped out of her seat and hugged Tiny Kong.

Tiny laughed as she patted Toadette on the head. "Yep, that's me, Tiny!" She let out a big, bassy fart as she slightly blushed, fanning the air with her right hand. "...Although not everything about me is tiny..."

Everyone laughed as they all sighed of relief, with Tiny Kong farting another tuba toot.

"Great! Now we have a third farting girl to our cute house!" Sonic The Hedgehog laughed as he was enjoying this.

"I don't know how this is a good thing," Princess Zelda remarked while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, the fact that we now have an even number of 12 people is good. Now we can all participate in Mario Kart 8 without shitty clones like the babies, or the power up suits, or that dumb blue Peach ripoff from that bad game I had on the Wii that thankfully no one remembers." Mario stated as he began rubbing his nose with his right hand.

"...Anyway!" Jigglypuff interrupted while coughing, facing Tiny. "What's your handle gonna be?"

"Oh, that will be easy!" Tiny stated as she bent over and released several more brassy farts from her big butt, smiling while lowering her eyes. "I'm the tooting kongfronation, Tiny Kong!"

**Tiny Kong, the Tooting Konfrontation**

"This calls for a new theme song!" Ness exclaimed while holding his hands together, blinking several times.

"Yes, it does!" Palutena stated while twirling her staff in the air, lowering it back down as she closed her eyes. "...but it has to wait for the next chapter."

And everyone groaned in response, being quite disappointed, understandably.

* * *

><p>"...So that explains it." Master Hand remarked as he clenched himself into a fist. "That's horrific."<p>

"Indeed, it is. And what's worse, these black things are not like the creatures from Subspace." Lucario finished as he noticed everything getting darker, turning around to see waves of the black shadowy things surrounding him and Master Hand. "Shit! They're back!"

"Stay close to me, Lucario!" Master Hand stated as a bright light engulfed both of the Smash Bros characters, with the divine glove using his godly powers to teleport himself and Lucario out of the Subspace Emissary map, the black waves splashing against each other, plunging the forgotten world into darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

"I feel exhausted," Mario stated as he, Silver, and Jigglypuff were all in Falco Lombardi's tavern, drinking their troubles away.

"From what? All you were doing as going off on another stupid platforming adventure," Jigglypuff remarked as she hiccuped, drinking a bit too much booze for her own good.

"Hey! Platforming..." Silver yawned as he stretched his arms. "Isn't... as easy as it sounds..."

"Are you guys okay?" Falco asked as he noticed how drunk the three members were.

"It's been a long night, Falco..." Mario grumbled as he looked like he was going to puke. Which he did. On the floor.

Falco rubbed his chin with his right hand as he murmured. "Hmm... maybe taking a break from training wasn't such a good idea at all."

It was then that Lady Palutena made a rather explosive entrance, of by which she farted her way into the tavern, bringing in her rotten butt fumes. As everyone was used to it, no one seemed to mind.

"Was there anything we missed?" Palutena stated as she released another raunchy fart, with Toadette in her arms.

Falco simply pointed at Mario, who was piking, while Jigglypuff kept on hiccuping, with Silver snoozing away on the wooden counter.

"Gosh... they look so drunk..." Toadette stated, her arms wrapped around Palutena's neck as she glanced up at the Goddess of Light. "I hope that we never have to come to a situation where we need to get drunk off our asses!"

"Relax, kid. I don't drink. It's a bit too low brow, yet high class for me." Palutena remarked as she let out a wet fart to somehow signify that.

Falco shrugged as he kept cleaning several empty glasses, with Palutena and Toadette leaving the tavern, Palutena farting away like a bullet.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm hungry. My tummy hurts." Pit whined as he had his hands on his growling stomach. "I wanna go home. I want my mommy."

"_Will you shut up!?_" Dry Bowser snapped as he glared at the white winged angel boy, clenching his boney fists. "Goddamn it, why did they friggin' force me babysit you?"

Dry Bowser and Pit were both at the New York Aquarium, but Pit continued whimpering due to his fear of Coney Island. Lady Palutena suggested that Pit take a break from the antics of the Cute Toot House for a while.

And on that note...

* * *

><p>Toadette's stomach growled loudly as she placed her hands on her tummy. "I'm really hungry."<p>

"No, really?" Fox McCloud remarked bluntly, not being impressed.

Palutena farted loudly as she laughed, fanning the air with her right hand. "Phew! That was a good one! To be honest... I can't tell what smells worse, my farts, or the circus!"

"The circus definitely." Princess Zelda groaned as she pinched her nose with her right hand, glaring at the gassy green goddess. "But you're definitely a contender..."

Most of the members of the Cute Toot House were at the circus that was set up in Earthbound's Onett, with them using is as a break from all the serious events going on. Shulk and Chrom tagged along, because they both had inner children inside of them.

"Let's just stick together and have some fun, OK?" Silver The Hedgehog suggested as they walked past various circus performers.

"Okay!" Ness exclaimed as he burped loudly.

"You shut your mouth!" Fox stated as he slapped Ness across the face. "The circus is already in town, we don't need an extra one!"

"I wonder why they use that phrase," Chrom remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, holding a carton of fish sticks in his left.

Shulk coughed as he was fanning the air with his left hand. "I think it's because of the way all sorts of smell mix here. Peeyew!"

"Well, I hope we don't bump into any clowns on the way," Tiny Kong remarked as she tugged Palutena. "I wet my bed occasionally when I was younger because of nightmares involving... them..."

Everyone turned around to glance at Tiny, who blushed at admitting one of her dark past secrets. Sonic The Hedgehog turned around, laughing as he pointed forward.

"Speaking of clowns, look who just showed up!" Sonic exclaimed, causing everyone to turn around, to see Viridi and Male Robin arguing with Phosphora and Chad Kroger.

"Beat it, punks! We were here first!" Viridi exclaimed, with all of them fighting over a candy machine.

"No way! I rather be forced to smell in that green haired skank's butt gas than let you have this!" Phosphora remarked as she placed her hands on the candy machine.

"Just let us have the machine, or no one gets hurt." Male Robin stated as he took out his sword.

"Hey man, I just want to sell my album, y'know?" Chad Kroger stated as he raised his guitar.

"Should we do something?" Jigglypuff remarked as she was eating pink cotton candy, of which she was not willing to share.

"Leave this to me." Palutena stated as she pulled out a bean burrito out of her green hair, gulping it down with a can of soda she pulled out of her cleavage, gulping it down as she patted her rumbling stomach, turning and and bending over, her hands on her hips as she belted an enormous tuba toot from her butt, The powerful stench managed to cause both member pairs of the Hot Topic Krew and League of Super Evil faint. Everyone else was in shock as they stared at Palutena, who laughed as she let out a cute little poot.

"Well, I guess the circus really came to town now! Ha ha!" Palutena stated with laughter as she went back to frantically fanning the air around her, this time by spinning her staff up and down and all around.

"How disgusting." Waluigi from the WWE muttered in disgust as he and Tails from the WWE watched from a nearby distance, both of them watching the elephants marching, who didn't care for anything that just happened.

* * *

><p>Lucario and Master Hand were back at the Smash Mansion, with barely anyone there as Master Hand noticed a blue colored note, picking it up and reading it.<p>

"'Went to the circus. Don't call anybody'." Master Hand read aloud as he placed down the note, facing Lucario. "So, that leaves us. What do we do?"

"Want to see what's on television?" Lucario suggested?" Lucario remarked as he sat in one of the reclining chairs, picking up the remote and turning the TV on, with the news of the various different clubs being played on the TV screen.


	28. Chapter 28

Lady Palutena farted a deep pitched, bassy poot as she laughed, with Toadette and Tiny Kong applauding her while the others simply sighed.

"No matter how many times she breaks wind, she always finds content in it," Sonic stated as he turned to Silver, all of them being in the ballroom.

"Well, she is a playful goddess... that's quite something to be noted of." Silver stated as he noticed Toadette farting a trombone toot. "Of course, unfortunately for us, these two girls are taking comfort in tooting, too..."

"Nothing makes your day worthwhile like some good blasts of gas!" Toadette exclaimed as she fanned the air around her with her right hand.

"Got that right, sister!" Tiny Kong stated as she gave Toadette a high five, releasing a wet toot, followed by a couple of small poots, and ending with a bassy poot that puffed up her pants.

"Man, Tiny, you sure know how to put the irony in your name!" Palutena complimented as she let out a raunchy fart that turned bubbly, simply giggling away.

Toadette laughed as she then stopped, feeling a fierce rumble in her stomach. She frowned, glancing at the others. "Please excuse me..." She then dashed off to the bathroom.

The other members of the Cute Toot House talked amongst themselves of their usual days above Palutena's brassy flatulence, when an explosion that wasn't one of Palutena's farts shook the mansion, causing everyone to fall to the floor as Toadette came back in, only she looked paler and had Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, Jigglypuff, and Nana all standing behind her.

"Ha! Ha, I say!" The paler Toadette stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "The Pink Peers are here to ruin your day!"

"...Pink Peers?" Jigglypuff remarked as she walked in to see the lighter tinted Jigglypuff alongside the other pink clad girls, noticing her having the pink bow. "Oh no. Not them."

"Yes, them... I mean, us!" The PP Jigglypuff exclaimed as she twirled around. "Girls, intro time!"

"Toadette, the Pink Mushroom with the twirls!"

"Princess Peach Toadstool, the Pink Pooter with blonde hair!"

"Amy Rose, the Pink Hedgehog with magic skills!"

"Nana, the Pink Ice Climber who loves vegetables!"

"Jigglypuff, the Pink Puffball who will puff you up!"

"And together, we make..." The Pink Peers exclaimed in unison as they all posed differently. "_...the Pink Peers!_"

"...Huh. So we got another club here." Mario remarked as he grabbed the chicken tenders that he dropped to the floor, munching on them.

"You gals again!? Don't you ever give up!?" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head in dismay.

"Nope! And we're gonna whip you good!" Amy stated as she pulled out a whip, giggling.

The Cute Toot House ended up getting their butts literally and figuratively whipped by the Pink Peers, who proved their dominance by kidnapping Toadette and Jigglypuff.

"Oh no! We need to get out of here and save both Toadette and Jigglypuff!" Tiny Kong exclaimed as she tried to squeeze her way out, only to release a brassy fart that ended with a splat, her eyes widening. "...And get me some new underwear while we're at it!"

Everyone except Palutena groaned in disgust, with Mario biting his way through the tightened whip as they went to search for the Pink Peers, only for the wall to flatten them like bugs.

* * *

><p>Lucario and Master Hand were both in Master Hand's office, wondering what to do amongst the situation that was getting worse for them. Specifically in regards to the dark matter.<p>

"How should we let the others know?" Lucario remarked as he turned to Master Hand. "I've talked with some of the members of my team, but they don't seem to be convinced that we're in real danger."

"They must believe that the Hot Topic Krew is still a major threat." Master Hand sighed as he curled himself into a fist, sighing. "This is worrisome. And what's worse, I feel like there's two of Crazy Hand here..."

"...Two of Crazy Hand...?" Lucario remarked as he began to worry, placing his right palm on his forehead. "No... the world is already insane enough with one Crazy Hand. Who knows what hell could be unleashed with two..."


	29. Chapter 29

It was midnight at the Smash Mansion. Lady Palutena farted out a loud tuba toot as she was sleeping away on the green couch, with Toadette and Tiny Kong both browsing on their laptops, both of them being bored.

"Man, I'm glad we managed to get our games full with every Pokemon ever." Toadette stated as she had her 3DS opened with her copy of Pokemon Omega Ruby. "Thank the based injection tools."

"Yeah. I ever have some hack Pokemon specifically to fuck the Battle Maison around with." Tiny Kong added as she glanced at her copy of Alpha Sapphire, smiling as she turned to Toadette. "It's too bad about the other guys, though. I guess they didn't care for ORAS that much."

"I can understand. We have so much shit going on here, it's hard to get sucked into a game," Toadette admitted as she leaned forward and released a trumpet toot, blushing. "That was lower pitched than I thought."

"At least you don't have to smell it." Tiny laughed as she lifted her legs and stuck her tongue out, releasing a couple of trumpet toots on her own, before ending on a bassy deep pitched poot. "...Man, my poor underwear must hate me. All this farting I do leads me to... well, you know..."

"Bake brownies?" Toadette finished as she turned around, to see Mario holding a plate full of soft brownies.

"I got-a bored. Sue me." Mario stated as he looked at the two girls.

Palutena stretched herself and released another tuba toot while yawning, scratching her gassy butt as she got up, spotting the brownies Mario had made. "Ooh, yummy!" She snatched several, stuffing them down her throat.

Mario, Toadette, and Tiny Kong were all genuinely surprised as they watched the Goddess of Light stuff down the brownies, with Silver The hedgehog and Jigglypuff walking in to have another casual chat.

"Hey guys, how about we head to the mall to go see the Avengers one more time before-" Before Silver could finish, Palutena burped loudly, her belch strong enough to blow the two away and into the garden outside.

"Damn...!" Jigglypuff remarked as she fell flat on her face, getting up and shaking her head in disbelief. "I knew Palutena was gassy, but I didn't know she could burp a storm as well!"

Palutena laughed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, I have a lot of gas in me. And just like Pit, I love food..." She burped again, farting immediately afterwards as she laughed.

Toadette and Tiny Kong joined the laughter as Mario sighed, taking some of the brownies he baked and leaving, with Silver groaning in pain as the force of Palutena's burp was stronger than it sounded, Jigglypuff simply sitting there, not knowing what to do.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hmm... sure is quiet here." Princess Zelda admitted as she was checking the various files on her desk, turning her head to see Lucario. "Ah, there you are, Luke. Didn't see you for a while. Where are the others?"

"Oh? Palutena and the gang went to the arcade." Lucario stated as he crossed his arms together. "Pal mentioned that she was feeling nostalgic."

"Are you sure she didn't mean to say that she was feeling gassy, as usual?" Zelda remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"...To be fair, she always seems to have some gas in her, for whatever reason." Lucario replied while shaking his head. "But surely something must be up in Palutena's mind to convince her to go to the arcade."

"I didn't go. Arcades are claustrophobic to me," Crazy Hand pointed out as he appeared out of thin air.

Zelda and Lucario glanced at each other, then at Crazy Hand, who simply floated away, giggling to himself.

* * *

><p>Lady Palutena farted several bassy deep pitched tuba toots as she was playing SEGA's OutRun on the classic arcade cabinet in the only arcade at the mall, with the other members o the Cute Toot House present as they were cheering her on. Well, mostly cheering her on. Ness was playing the 3DS version of OutRun on his Nintendo 3DS, while Mario was playing SEGA's Super Hang On in the arcade cabinet right next to OutRun, with Jigglypuff chatting with random strangers. Pit was busy munching away on the hot, buttery popcorn he got from the movie theater next door.<p>

"Oh yes! I'm so close to beating this thing!" Palutena exclaimed above her brassy poots while sticking her tongue out, stinking up the entire seat with her flatulent big butt as she was in the last stage of the game.

"Come on, Pal, we know you can do it!" Toadette exclaimed as she was dressed like a cheerleader.

"You really got the hang of this game, Palutena! You're _outrunning_ the competition!" Tiny Kong joked as several groans were heard in the background.

"Tiny, please, don't start." Silver groaned, his hands on his face. "It's bad enough to hear Palutena fart."


	31. Chapter 31

"ARGH!" Donkey Kong screamed as he barrel rolled down the hallway, waking everyone in the mansion up.

"DK!" Jigglypuff called out as she stopped Donkey Kong, both of them splatting into the wall together as tey were flat, then popped back to 3D, with the pink puffball holding hands with the brown gorilla. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I had a terrible nightmare, Jiggz!" Donkey Kong stated as he glanced down at Jigglypuff, sobbing. "I had this dream where R.O.B. was smashing you and our pets into pieces!"

Jigglypuff gasped, placing her right hand on her face. "Wait... pets?"

"...Yes. The Duck Hunt Duo, remember?" Donkey Kong pointed out as he literally pointed at the Duck Hunt Duo, who stared back at him and Jigglypuff.

Lady Palutena farted loudly after pulling her own finger, causing everyone to groan as the gassy Goddess of Light herself sighed, wearing green pajamas. "I got woken up for this? I'm going back to my dream of having a farting contest with Peter Griffin."

"Lady Palutena..." Pit stated in disappointment as he was holding his pink pillow with Abraham Lincoln printed on it. "Why must you be so embarrassing...?"

"Is farting her life?" WiiU Link asked Princess Zelda as they noticed Palutena swinging her hips and farting all the way back to her room.

"It's basically her fetish. She's flaunting it more than even Peach, which is a big surprise in and of itself." Zelda remarked while stretching her arms. "It's something to go along with her playful nature, as she puts it, anyway."

"Well that's good to know. I'm gonna go back to Seaside Hill and see how Morshu's doing." Silver The Hedgehog stated as he used his psychic power to open up a warp portal.

"Ooh! Wait for me! I wanna see Morshu, too!" Toadette added as she followed Silver into the warp, which closed.

Tiny Kong pulled up her sweatpants after letting out a quiet wet fart. "I'm gonna go and practice my shrinking. I might be a big girl for you now, but I still have my tiny charms." She then pulled out a saxophone out of her shirt, playing it while heading down the hallway.

Everyone else glanced at Donkey Kong sobbing as Jigglypuff stayed there to comfort him, knowing that her presence was enough to make him feel better.


End file.
